


Nice to fucking meet you, cunt

by TornadoMustaine



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornadoMustaine/pseuds/TornadoMustaine
Summary: 随手写个绿洲2022年入摇滚名人堂的幻想 求求上天看看我这个剧本可还行
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Debbie Gwyther, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Sara MacDonald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

电梯门打开的时候，Liam正绘声绘色地跟Debbie讲着他听到的一件趣事，不过同往常一样，他还没把来龙去脉给Debbie理清楚，自己就先乐了起来。站在他身边抱着手的Debbie盯着他微笑着，任何人跟Liam讲话都会忍不住微笑起来，你只需要看看他那永远不会老去的，感染力十足的笑颜就知道了。  
他们之间总是存在着这样一种轻松氛围，Debbie能够耐心地听Liam瞎胡扯，至少在这一点上她还没有厌倦，这也是Liam爱她的主要原因。所以要闯进只有他们俩的密闭空间将是一件相当尴尬的事情，这是Noel的第二个念头。第一个当然是——操。  
Liam脸上带着笑容，听到电梯停顿发出的声响之后，把视线从Debbie身上移开，随意瞥了一眼站在电梯门外的人。他没有第一个念头，他的脑袋可没有Noel的转得那么快，在他反应过来那个戴着墨镜，穿着黑色皮夹克的男人是他十三年都没有讲过话的哥哥之后，他几乎是下意识地站直了身子。  
一时间，三个人都有些尴尬地大眼瞪着小眼。对于这对兄弟来说，这种偶遇似乎不是他们今早出门前能预见的事，所以在他们俩明显变得有些呆滞的时候，Debbie反倒成为了反应最为迅速的那个人。Noel当然也不算坏，他只惊讶了不到一秒，然后迅速地意识到现在是什么样的情况，接着几乎条件反射般要掉头走开。Debbie飞快地瞟了一眼Liam，他脸上的笑容早就僵掉了，取而代之的是满脸的震惊。于是眨眼间，她就果断伸出手按住了电梯的开门键。  
“如果你赶时间的话，电梯会快一些——”Noel听到了Debbie礼貌的声音。操他的，他意识到一位女士为他按停了电梯，说实在的，即使是女士他也应该毫不客气地转头走掉——只不过不会在临走前对她比个中指。不用了，谢谢。我不赶时间。我突然想起来还有些事...他飞快地掂量着所有能说的话，目光摇摆不定地透过墨镜投向她——或者是她身后竭力摆出一副风平浪静的样子的Liam。  
要不是场面有些诡异，他几乎要忍不住为Liam这副呆滞的表情笑出来。  
或许是在心里对他的嘲笑让自己的紧张感缓解了不少，他鬼使神差地冲着Debbie点点头：“谢谢你。”他的声音听起来不错，冷静沉着，更不要提比他弟弟酷多了。再说了，有什么需要逃避的呢？放着电梯不坐，非要等下一轮，或者是爬楼梯，这听起来简直是蠢得不行。要是电梯里只有Liam，他肯定转头就跑，可是现在Debbie也在场，她看起来是个友善聪明的人，Noel先是衡量了一下Liam当着Debbie的面冲上来向自己挥舞拳头，或者是冲上来做别的事情——他几乎下意识地抿了抿嘴——的可能性，几乎为零。于是他安心地踏进了电梯。  
电梯门缓缓关上，Noel站在了电梯的另一边，他不用回头都知道Liam正在盯着自己。Noel能够感知到他的凝视，尽管他不愿意承认，但血缘关系也许的确会带来一些奇特的心灵感应。就比如说现在，他朝楼层按钮看了一眼，十五楼是亮着的，他眨了眨眼，看来他们也是去——  
“去Mccormick那儿吗 ？”  
好了，Liam像是会读心术一样接出了下半句。这是多年来第一次直接听到他的声音，和他年轻时候的声音有些不同，但跟绿洲解散前那几年没有太大的区别。他尽量保持冷漠地含糊应答了一声。  
接着谁都没有再尝试说话，Liam止不住地向背对着他们的Noel看过去，他似乎要比上一次从新闻上看到的样子要壮实了许多，发型还是长年累月不变，只不过似乎灰白了一些，但这些并不是Liam此刻正在思考的问题，显然，离开Noel之后多年的经验已经教会了他如何抓取事情的重点，而当下的重点显然是——他居然真的来了。

实际上，要是那件事情没有发生，Noel一定会毫不犹豫地扭头走开，Liam也不会忍不住试图跟他交谈。绿洲被选定今年入驻摇滚名人堂，这事其实好几个月前就有风声了，Liam是从Debbie那里听说的，从那天起他就开始有些坐立不安，焦虑地等待着确切消息，又有些兴奋和期盼。倒不是说他多在乎名人堂，我这么帅的人还他妈的还不够出名吗——他每天早上站在镜子前洗脸时都会这么想。但他一连好几天拿起手机点开推特，又说服自己放下，跑去喝几口酒之后出门去花园里转几圈，为了使自己“不坏事”——Debbie这样警告他——他甚至蹲下来百无聊赖地拨弄着花床里精心打理的玫瑰。这样忍了好几天，直到Debbie那天跟他提起这件事情，显然，主办方希望和Gallagher兄弟们商量一下。这让他的心跳突然变得有些不规律。  
“他们有跟Noel商量吗？”他低下头，喂了自己一大口麦片，嘴里塞得满满的，含糊不清地问着Debbie。  
“我还没有问过，不过我猜他的回复还没有传达到。”Debbie耸了耸肩。  
“行吧。”他用力地吞咽下一大口食物，用手背擦了擦嘴。  
等他把餐具都磨磨蹭蹭地扔到洗碗机里，从餐厅绕出去的时候，Debbie抬起头来看了他一眼。  
“你是不是要去发推特？”  
虽然说不清原因，但Liam显然有些心虚，他停下来，半靠在墙上看着她。  
“唔，怎么？”  
“没什么，别说太多了。”Debbie了然地收回目光，Liam觉得自己简直是要爱死她了。她总是能明白自己在想什么，她也能理解，更重要的是，她也愿意无条件地跟自己站到同一条战线上。他走过去，弯下腰在她的脸颊上亲了一口。  
这就是一切的缘由，他舒服地窝在沙发里，神秘兮兮地飞速发了这样一条推特。  
“早上好兄弟姐妹们，希望你们跟我一样开心，最近可能有个十几年未见的好消息，我们拭目以待，LGx”  
他知道自己本意是什么，期待的是什么，那股心底的骚动的确在以萌芽的形式悄悄抬头。回复眨眼间挤爆了他的手机屏幕，他随意滑动了几下，然后停了下来。  
“告诉我是关于Noel的！我的天啊！”  
他的大拇指不自觉地在Noel这个名字上轻轻摩擦着，嘴角也忍不住弯了起来。他回想起以前看过Noel的采访，要是他没记错的话，那混蛋说过绿洲进名人堂的那天就会亲自跑过来给他下跪道歉，亲他的脚丫——可能不是他的原话，但管他的呢，反正Liam就是这么理解的。  
他刚想回复点儿什么，就突然听到了Debbie在楼下呼唤自己的声音，于是他先暂时放下手机，快速往楼下走去。  
是Liam并不怎么熟悉的主办方，这种官方事宜Liam通常懒得参与，都是Debbie和其他人来办，但就像他所想的，Debbie了解他的每一个想法，她知道Liam会乐意参与到这次特殊的事件中来。  
所以Liam就坐在了一旁，Debbie的手机开着免提，她一边注意听着，一边飞快地在电脑上敲着字，也许是记录要点，也许是在回复邮件。  
等到确定了大致的初步流程，Liam已经有些累了，电话那头仍然在滔滔不绝地讲着，这让他有些焦躁地动了动，Debbie瞟了他一眼，同样的，她立刻明白了他想做什么。  
她看着Liam，冲着桌上的手机扬了扬下巴，示意他开口。Liam一直懒洋洋地躺坐在椅子上，这下倒是来了兴趣，从椅子上弹了起来，清了清嗓子。  
“抱歉，打断一下——”  
“...好的，请讲？”  
“你还没有提到谁会到场。”  
“噢，目前就剩下Noel Gallagher先生还未给出确切答复，我们已和他取得联系，但他回复说还需要进一步协商。”  
“协商？”Liam皱了皱眉，“协商什么？”  
“是这样的，显然Noel Gallagher先生认为有必要在面谈过程中做出决定——”  
“什么时候？”Liam果断地抓住了重点，打断了他。  
“下周四下午三点。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“呃，就在负责人Mccormick的办公室——”  
“行。我们也那天去面谈。”Liam特地加重了面谈这个词，他用眼角看到Debbie无奈地摇了摇头。这让他突然想起来，下周四Debbie似乎有一个约会。  
“好的，如果你的时间安排允许的话。”  
他抬起眼皮盯着Debbie，而她也看着他，他虽然没什么表情，但她几乎不需要确认第二遍他眼底的渴望。Liam还是像个小孩子，只不过现在他夺取想要的东西的方式已经不再是大吵大闹了。他虽然已经老去很多，但Debbie依旧喜欢他瞪大眼睛，绷紧嘴唇瞧着自己的样子。她在心底叹了口气，冲他轻轻点了点头，Liam几乎立刻笑了起来，但他很快就咬住了下唇试图遏制住自己的喜悦——Debbie为了我放弃了一个约会，他告诫着自己。  
“没问题。”他伸长脖子对着手机叫道，对面传来了确认日程的声音。  
不管怎么说，Liam如释重负般向后靠在了椅子上，无声地朝着Debbie做出了一个庆贺的手势。  
“呃，Gallagher先生？”谁知那头又传来了男人稍显犹豫的声音。  
“嗯？”Liam又向前弓起了腰，趴在桌子上听着他说话。  
“我们不确定你会不会想知道，但Noel Gallagher先生表态说他下周四不会亲自前来，而是将由他的团队中的一位女士与Mccormick先生进行协商。”  
Debbie饶有兴趣地看着Liam不自觉地张开了嘴，然后又抿紧，他趴在桌子上就像一头熊，只不过现在这头熊眉飞色舞的表情迅速变得失落了起来，但也仅仅只有那一秒，他很快就将失落掩饰成了怒气。  
“好吧，操他的。”他简短地扔下这句话，便哗啦啦地推开椅子离开了，临走前还愤恨地冲着空气比了一个中指。  
  
于是他又回到了二楼，捞起手机，随便翻了几下，揪住一个猜测Noel的评论，然后恶狠狠地一个字一个字地戳下了这样的回复：  
“是个屁，豆腐男孩儿正躲在角落里数钱呢，他害怕见到我这么celestial的人。”  
他本来还想去Noel的账号下骂他几句，但是才刚刚在搜索栏戳出Noel G，他就改变了主意，现在重要的事情是Debbie。他不安地想着，由于自己一时冲动，可能给她造成了很多不必要的麻烦。于是他再次回到了餐厅，她还坐在那里回复着邮件。  
“嘿，Debs，我很抱歉你不得不取消下周四的约会。”他搭着她的肩膀，歉疚地对她说道。  
“噢，你这个混蛋可得给Karalene好好解释一下我为什么会被你搞到失约了，”Debbie抬起头来做出一副警告的样子，但她很快就笑了出来，“总得尝试一下，不是吗？”  
这让Liam的心中涌进一股暖流，他拉了一把椅子坐在她身边，把她的手举到嘴边轻轻吻了一下。  
“我会陪你去那个无聊的面谈的，亲爱的。”他认真地看着她承诺道，这个他无比深爱的女人。而她则把手从他手中抽出来，充满爱意地抚摸着他的侧脸，然后凑上前去，在他的唇间印下一个吻。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

而对于Noel来说，接到这样的电话是意料中事，他向来享受掌控一切的权力感，虽说离开了失控的绿洲，但直到现在，这个名存实亡的乐队还是被他掌控着一部分。因此他翘着脚坐在自己的工作室，漫不经心地听着电话对面的工作人员的有关说明的时候，心里毫无波澜。

但他刚想开口定下面谈的日子，一个想法突然就冒了出来。他几乎可以肯定这件事情会让Liam摩拳擦掌地冲自己而来，但现在也许不是时候，至少下周四对他们来说都太早了，也太突然了。而他也可以肯定Liam下周四会出乎意料地出现在某个角落，故意把他吓一跳，好让他出丑。Noel绝对，绝对不能让这样的事情发生，即使发生了，出丑的人也应该是Liam，而非自己。

于是他特地瞎编了一句套话，谎称着自己不会露面。对方的声音听起来有些意外，这让Noel不由得翻了个白眼。开玩笑，他当然会自己去。虽然听起来有些莫名其妙，但他早就开始盼望这件事情发生了，也许是为了方便给自己找个台阶下，因为——老天爷，算上九十年代那些荒唐行径，就算他们俩现在都开始疯狂养生，但谁知道还能活多久呢。而Noel也不止一次地做过那些噩梦，妈，Liam和Paul都突然死去，虽然他不是一个对家庭生活多么热衷的男人，但他不得不承认，那些晚上醒来之后的恐慌的汗水和激烈的心跳是无比真实的。而且，除了借绿洲进名人堂这件事情看看有没有修复关系的可能性，他也想不出来还能有什么办法了。最近几年他也有想过，但他希望这件事情微妙缓慢地发生，以照顾到各方面——尤其是Sara——的感受。但他无比清楚，任何事情只要碰上Liam就会被激化。自己哥哥找自己复合？Noel想都不用想，那将会被Liam搞成一场操蛋的核爆炸。届时Noel和他“微妙缓慢”的计划就可以收拾收拾，被永远刻上耻辱纪念碑，以供所有人嘲笑。

不过话又说回来了，这件事情究竟能给他们带来多大的改变呢？他也无法想象。

就这样，周四他先是罕见地起了个大早（九点半），跟Sara坐在餐桌边聊了会儿天，磨磨蹭蹭地吃完早午餐，再把餐厅顺手打理干净。等他做完这一切，已经快到中午了，他得先去那里找一个制作人谈点事，于是他计算着时间踏出了家门。

现在他有些后悔了，他的身后站着Liam和他的妻子，而且他意识到他们三个人都是冲着同一个办公室而去，这种尴尬的氛围起码得维持整个下午。老天爷，他在心里叹着气。

“你想让我留下来陪你吗？”

Liam的声音又传来了，听到这话，Noel愣了一下，一时间竟有些佩服他的勇气，直到他突然觉察到这句话是他对Debbie说的。行吧，他想着，幸好我现在回话之前都要先想一想。

但他不露痕迹地绷紧了嘴唇，一种无以言状的情感涌上心头。

“可能会有些无趣，你知道的。”Debbie轻声对Liam说道。她的声音——Noel颇有兴趣地品味着——与其说是充满了恋人之间的爱意，倒不如说是母性。她很懂得怎么与Liam相处，这个蠢蛋只需要一个无条件陪着他的伴侣，这样看来他们俩倒是合适得不行。

Noel虽然背对着他们，但也在不由自主地留神听着他们的每一句对话。身后传来了衣服摩擦的声音，Liam一如既往地穿着Parka大衣——他应该是抬起手来挠了挠头发。

“唔，那——”

“实际上，你今天可以先去Andrew那里，我昨天听到你们在说专辑的事情，不是吗？”

Liam有些不解地看着Debbie，还没等他回复，电梯门就打开了，Noel率先逃也似地迈了一大步走了出去。望着他果断离去的背影，Liam居然没觉得愤怒——虽然他认为自己理应愤怒。但在电梯里那短暂的相处让他有些不知所措，他忍不住看了Noel好几眼，说实在的，他一直觉得要不是Debbie在那里，他一定会冲上去揪住他的衣领，狠狠地揍他一拳，或者是狠狠地亲他一口。但是就现在，他站在电梯里，看着Noel的背影飞快地拐进一个走廊消失掉，他竟有些怀疑自己一直以来的决心了。等他觉察到这一点，他才意识到，不管自己曾经怎么样在深夜里愤恨地构想着以后遇到Noel要怎么做，这件事情真实又突兀地发生之后，他居然有些退缩。

他叹了口气，也许是年纪大了，也有可能是太久不见，他觉得冲上去抱住自己的哥哥并不是一个好主意。但主要是因为，万一他又嫌恶地把自己推开怎么办？万一他又用那种冷淡的语气叫自己滚得越远越好怎么办？最佳的解决方法是跟他打一架，但Liam并不想当着Debbie的面跟多年未见的兄弟迅速扭打成一团，然后眨眼间就登上新闻头条。“Gallagher家日久不见的问候”，再附带上他们俩凶神恶煞的照片，操他妈的，Liam可不要落下把柄给阴阳怪气的太阳报。

Debbie也走了出去，他回过神来，跟了上去，走在她身后，不断用余光打量着她，似乎想要读出她的心思，遗憾的是他们俩并没有血缘关系。

“你想进去吗？”走到了办公室门前，Debbie抬起头来问他。

他犹豫了一下，扭过头看了看那扇门，Noel就在里面，他的脑海里又浮现了自己一脚踹开门，扑到那个满脸错愕的皱巴巴的土豆身上，狠狠地揍他几拳的场面。这让他心情畅快了不少，但电梯里如潮水般的想法又一次涌了上来，他又想了想，然后摇了摇头。

“但我会来接你，我们晚上一起去喝两杯。”他补充道，毕竟是他的原因才导致Debbie不得不——不得不跟那个臭土豆一起商谈。临走前，他低下头吻了吻Debbie，直起身来又瞟了一眼那扇紧闭的门，然后转身离开了。

他一点也不觉得遗憾，既然Noel耍了个花招称自己不亲自来，就一定是猜准了Liam只要得知见不到自己就一定不会出现。他费这个心思显然是打算出席名人堂的活动了。Liam从来不是一个悲观的人，年岁渐长还更加有些洒脱。他想着，既然他不想见我，那我也先躲着他，反正日后也有相见之时，我就不信他还能钻到地缝里去。

但人类不可能跟随理智判断做事，更不要说是Liam。他下了楼，却一屁股坐在了一楼的咖啡厅。本该去找Andrew的，但操他的Andrew，现在有更重要的事情要做。

Noel听到开门的声音，心里一动，迅速地抬起头来望了一眼，然后又收回目光。

看来Liam是先走了。这个想法让他感到有些轻松，但同时，之前那股难以言状的感觉又一次涌上了心头。Debbie先是跟站起来与她问好的McCormick握了握手，寒暄了几句，然后看向了Noel，Noel只是简单地冲她点了点头。

毕竟对于十多年没有交谈过的兄弟的妻子，他也想不出什么更好的问候方式了。

在协商过程中，Noel慢慢察觉到Debbie此行其实并没有多大的意义。很显然，很多事情他们都已经做出决定了，似乎是注意到Noel不断向自己投来的探询的目光，Debbie抬起头来看向他，无奈地耸了耸肩。

那意思再明显不过，让她来这一趟的原因是Liam——Noel曾经无数次处于Debbie目前的状况，他清楚得很。Liam简直可被称为烂摊子制造专家，而作为这个专家的可怜哥哥，Noel都记不清多少次不得不出面应付那些麻烦事。不是因为他想给那个混蛋收拾烂摊子，而是因为——那个混蛋早就拍拍屁股跑得无影无踪，赶着去制造下一个烂摊子了。当然，Liam小时候的确是这样让人头疼的角色，他们妈在工作之外还必须得操这份心。但等到他们俩开始这份绿洲的事业，这份责任就落在了Noel肩膀上——当然是因为妈打电话过来一次次嘱咐他看着点儿自己的弟弟。不过平心而论，Noel不得不承认自己那段时间制造的麻烦也不少，实际上，相比之下，Liam在清醒的状态下反而不乐意制造麻烦，他总会缩成一团坐在沙发角落，把自己包裹在一件件加大号的大衣里放空。他也不喜欢跟那些名流打交道，更乐意跟Noel吵上一架之后一起去酒吧喝个烂醉，或者就安安静静地坐在角落里听其他人说话。那种状态下的Liam的确很惹人喜欢，至少Noel喜欢的不得了，他抬着眼皮盯着别人，却丝毫没有攻击性，柔顺的头发也整整齐齐地耷拉着。而如果他喝了些酒就会亢奋起来，这倒也不坏，他会从沙发上弹起来，叽叽喳喳地开始说一些蠢话把所有人都逗得哈哈大笑，这会让他也满足地笑出来，只要他得知所有人都在看着他，他就会一刻不停地说下去，直到酒劲儿过去，他就再次疲累地窝回那个小角落，或者是靠在Noel身上，一歪头就睡过去了。

总之，Debbie只坐了一会儿就起身离开了，又过了差不多半个小时，Noel也与McCormick握手道别，事情已经确定了，这让他久违地产生了一种忐忑感，似乎对于这个决定并不是很自信。


	3. Chapter 3

他心事重重地下了楼，并且在独自站在电梯角落——Liam几个小时前站过的地方——思考着一些无关紧要的事情。他突然明白了那种感觉需要怎么形容，小时候被别人抢走了足球场地，再长大些自己心爱的唱片被别人买走，再大一些自己喜欢的女孩儿有了新的男朋友，到现在第一次如此直观地感受到Liam不再需要自己。这种感觉可以被叫做嫉妒。他把墨镜摘下来，头疼地揉了揉眉心。

不管怎么说，以后都还会再见面的，但他绝不承认自己想见到Liam，想跟他单独说说话。过去十几年的怨恨都显得太过久远，他甚至忘记了自己当初愤怒失望的理由。而Liam也许有着同样的感触，也许他还在毫无理由地怨恨着自己，或者说也许——他已经不再怨恨了？这个念头让Noel不禁打了个寒颤。比被Liam怨恨更糟糕的事情就是被Liam遗忘。虽然他可以确信Liam无法忘记自己，但说实在的，Liam的改变的确让他有些不爽，那些给他写歌的人其实都还不错，但Noel非得在采访时嘲讽他们屁都不会，还用最刻薄的语气装出一副真诚的样子，建议他们来请教自己怎么写歌。说出这样的话似乎能够舒缓一些心头的郁结——我没再给别人写歌，你他妈的倒是唱了不少不知道哪个地缝里钻出来的外人写的狗屎。

他的脑袋里乱七八糟地塞着这些事情，很快就到了一楼。他重新戴上墨镜，打算赶紧回家喝点酒。

就在他路过一楼的室内咖啡厅的时候，他突然看到了一个有些熟悉的身影。他停下脚步，侧着头又看了看，是他，他坐在角落仰着头，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着自己，那副神情倒有些像他年轻时候每每站在舞台上放空的样子，但只有一秒，因为下一秒，那小孩儿就飞快地低下了头，像是平常人做错事被抓了个现行一样——你不可能看到Liam做出这样的动作，因为他做了什么错事那可是宁死也不承认的。Noel回想起大半夜被他吵醒，发现他一泡尿洒在自己的音箱上还振振有词的样子，回想起多少次他抓到自己的把柄，收了封口费还偷偷摸摸跟妈告状的样子，那时候自己气不过，总商量着要跟Paul一起收拾他，却从来没成功过。他要么脚底抹油飞快地溜走，要么在Noel的拳头还没落下来之前就尖叫起来以吸引Peggy的注意，当然，最后吃瘪的还是被闻声赶来的Peggy骂个狗血淋头的两个哥哥，那小混蛋就躲在Peggy身后，抓着她围裙的一角得意洋洋地冲着他们做鬼脸。

但Noel显然要比Paul下手的次数多，Paul拿他毫无办法，但Noel除了有几次失手以外，其他几次都狠狠地收拾了他，其实这事儿也不难，你只需要骗他出去踢足球，然后把他带到一个没有人的街角开揍就行了。事实上，Noel都有些怀疑是不是因为小时候他尖叫哭嚎的频率太高，无形中倒是锻炼了一副好嗓门儿。这种方法Noel不太常用，除非真的被他给惹毛了，因为——他再怎么说也是自己的弟弟，倒不是说因此Noel就会手软，把他揍得鼻青脸肿之后，自己回家八成也要挨揍，再加上Liam会哭着跑到妈身边添油加醋地告状，所以八成的可能性变成了必然。那时Noel总会一边到处躲避Peggy手中——随手抓到的任何东西，一边怒视着被自己揍得鼻青脸肿的Liam叉着腰撅着嘴看着自己挨揍的可恨模样——他一点儿都没被自己揍疼！他连哭都懒得装了，事实上，Noel还觉得他能开心地鼓起掌笑起来。

到后来，Liam做错事就更加猖狂了，好在Noel已经发现了对付他的绝妙办法，那就是保持冷漠。他得不到想要的注意力自然会焦躁起来，但撒泼打滚这些小伎俩Noel早都看厌了。再次地，Noel都有些怀疑是不是因为从小跟Liam在一个房间长大，自己的情绪管理能力得到了极大的提升，他乐意把这一项也纳入绿洲能成为世界最好的乐队之一的前提条件，并驾齐驱的当然还有自己天才般的写歌能力以及——行吧，Liam从小练到大的好嗓门儿。

就在Noel的脑海里快速闪现这些回忆，表情因此显得有些阴晴不定的时候，Liam则窝在角落里感到有些尴尬。即使Noel戴着墨镜，Liam也能感知到自己被发现了，于是迅速地低下头喝了一口咖啡，操啊，他心里愤愤地暗骂道。

他刻意躲过了Debbie，给她发信息说晚点儿去酒吧找她，然后一直百无聊赖地坐在这里——喝咖啡。真他妈的活见鬼，Liam Gallagher坐在咖啡店里喝咖啡，这种事情被发现了是要叫人笑掉大牙的。说起来，这种时髦地方怎么就不能开一家酒吧？他坐在这里注意着电梯那边的行人的时候一刻不停地这样想着，并且为自己的牺牲精神而感动到要掉眼泪。

在Noel 眼里，Liam的方向只剩下了一个依稀可以辨认的头顶。他看了看店内的陈设，这他妈的居然是个咖啡厅，rkid坐在一个咖啡厅里喝咖啡！一楼就只有这里最接近大门，可以找到一个好视角看到所有进出的人。Noel明白他想做什么，这让他的表情稍微柔和了一些。

他想了想，然后抬起腿特地走了进去。他不怎么爱喝咖啡，但还是有模有样地在柜台处随便买了一些东西，他努力地在脑海里搜索了一下Liam曾经的喜好，却只回忆起了他喜欢什么样的饼干——他会记得纯粹是因为小时候他总吵着要吃，妈被他缠得烦躁起来就会打发Noel去买。

事实是，Liam爱他自己的脸蛋——他老早就是个臭美的家伙，但他更爱溜出门跟街上的伙伴一起玩，因此他总是作势要跟着Noel，装出一副无比依赖自己二哥的可爱模样以获得Peggy的允许，实际上他总是一出门就甩开Noel牵着他的手，此时要是Noel不眼疾手快地把他抓回来，那么等到晚上自己从唱片店出来，把他从泥巴堆或者是一群吵吵嚷嚷的小孩子堆里挖出来的时候，挨骂的就是自己了。

他在这种时候难地会有一丝正常人的愧疚心，仅存于Noel被恰好回到家的他们爸给恶狠狠揍上一顿之后，他会有些难为情地站在Noel床边，不知所措地呆呆地看着躺在床上的Noel，他从来没有真情实意地道过歉，但只要Noel在床上保持一个姿势不动弹超过五分钟，他就不安地凑近一点伸出手指戳戳他的背，有时还费劲儿地把手伸到Noel鼻子下面探探他的呼吸，或者是跑到厨房偷一片面包，倒一杯水摆在他们两张床中间的小桌子上，然后继续一动不动地站在那里盯着Noel。但Noel明白他是什么意思，他从床上翻过身来就能看到他忐忑不安的大大的蓝色眼睛，殷切地瞧着他，似乎准备为他做任何事情。他更小的时候，有好几次还被吓得掉眼泪，这个平常趾高气扬的小混蛋会站在Noel床边一动不动，但是眼泪总是一颗一颗往下掉，Noel便能同时听到自己耳朵蜂鸣的声音和Liam似乎害怕被他听见而努力憋住的小声抽泣。这虽然很让他头疼，但他每一次都会忍着痛把Liam牵到自己身边来安慰他，结果往往是挨打的Noel无奈地拍着毫发无伤却越哭越凶的Liam的背，直到他趴在自己腿上满脸泪痕地迷迷糊糊睡过去。

这些回忆甚至让他忍不住露出了一个难以觉察的微笑。他飞快地付完帐，拿好东西就转身离开了。

而Liam正在为自己逊到不行的行为而有些生气，他看到Noel走了进来，这几乎让他要从椅子上跳起来，他很确定Noel发现了自己，即使隔着这么远他也能准确地捕捉到那个老混蛋嘴角边的窃笑。他对于Noel这种笑容再熟悉不过了，要是Liam看到他冲自己这么笑，他就会条件反射般对周围的一切警惕起来，因为可能下一秒他就会一屁股跌坐在地上，或者是呛进一大口盐水，这些事情Noel都做过，Liam记得小时候还能借着Peggy的宠爱让这个混蛋挨几次揍，但等到他足够强壮，不会再像Peggy担心的那样突然把自己搞死之后，自己就开始频繁地遭到Noel“歹毒的报复”。如今再次看到他这种窃笑，Liam只觉得汗毛倒立。

但他故意做出一副没有发现自己的样子，还故意走进来站在柜台那里磨磨蹭蹭好一会儿才离开。而等到他真的离开了，Liam才开始觉得自己早该冲上去跟他打一架，而不是像现在这样窝在这个角落，这可一点都不酷。

他等了一会儿，然后自己也站起来准备付款走人，但服务员看到他招手，反而露出了一个微笑，转身去取了些什么东西才向他走过来。

“你好，先生，你的帐单已经由刚才那位先生付过了——”

“什么？”他怀疑服务员到底是不是说的英语。

“刚才那位先生已经为你付过了，此外，他还嘱咐我们将这个交给你。”服务员笑眯眯地对他说着，然后从身后拿出了一个——

老天爷，Liam几乎要被气得吐血，Noel给他——这个快五十的摇滚明星——买了一个操蛋的无比巨大的毛绒猴子！！他绷紧了脸看着那只棕色的蠢猴子——他敢肯定Noel特地吩咐店员给它套上了一件大衣！如果说Liam一生中有什么时候将会悔恨一辈子，那就是现在了，他无比希望能够回到十分钟前，冲到Noel面前狠狠地给他来一拳。

服务员大概也发现了他的表情有些不对劲，赶紧收起了笑容，犹豫地又递上了那些饼干。

“呃，先生，还有这个——”

Liam盯着那熟悉的包装，一时间不知道该做出什么反应。这种被戏弄的感觉又熟悉又陌生，Noel向来就是这样，他会毫不留情地对一个人进行尖酸刻薄的辱骂，转头又递上一个眼角都弯起来的笑容，就像是他身上活着两个人。但不管哪一个，Liam次次都会被同样的套路给弄得晕头转向，他年轻时候从来没有细想过这些事，总是觉得这只不过是他们兄弟间的日常争执，直到彼此离开许多年后，Liam才突然意识到，这么多年来他都让Noel给耍得团团转。

这种念头让他的表情阴沉了许多。他噌的一下站了起来，尽力将怒气从话语中剔去。

“你们自己留着这狗屁玩意儿吧。”

但离开前一秒，他改变了主意。他回过头抓起了饼干，飞快地消失在了服务员疑惑的视线中。


	4. Chapter 4

Liam最近的胃口不太好。

他要么有些焦躁地在家踱步，要么就一言不发地坐在窗边发呆。离正式公布还有好几个月，可他从现在就开始盼望着以后可能发生的改变。现在他的生活堪称完美，除了家人们都健康，自己能再多蹦跶几年，他唯一的期盼就是化解这悬挂在心里十多年的郁结。不管怎么说，他还是希望Noel能先给自己道歉，这让他就可以顺着台阶再给他说些道歉话，否则，算上他把绿洲搞解散，自己遭遇财务危机时他却不接电话，一次次用恶毒的话讥讽自己和自己的团队的这些破事——Liam在掰着指头数落完这些罪过之后总是会火冒三丈，并且萌生一辈子都不再跟他讲话的冲动。

但冲动终究只是冲动。零零碎碎的仇恨怎么也抵消不了曾经的快乐时光，所以Liam戳戳盘子里的豆子，最终还是扔下没吃完的午餐，踱步到客厅去逗猫。

Debbie一直看着他——他一共举起刀叉十三次，这样可不行，就算摇滚名人堂再怎么被贬低，这也是一个很重要的场合，他和Noel将会首次同时出现。Debbie已经联系好私人教练了，她有一种暗暗的好胜感，几个月以后的Liam一定要状态极佳。

就在Debbie盘算着如何让Liam保持健康的生活方式的时候，趴在Liam腿上的Nancy突然发出了一声尖叫，显然，Liam根本没有逗猫的兴致，他只是看着Nancy愤愤地从他身边溜走，又开始琢磨起最近的事情来。

那次怒气冲冲从咖啡店出来，试图赶上去寻找Noel无果以后，他把饼干也给弄丢了。可能是因为与Noel罕见的互动让他觉得自己回到了九十年代，而九十年代的Liam——毫不惭愧地说，丢三落四只不过是他的日常。

这让他有些郁闷，原本想发张照片到推特上嘲笑一下“讨好自己”的豆腐男孩儿，现在把柄都给弄丢了。他回到家翻了一会儿手机，不断地有新消息弹出来，直到现在人们还在请求他说出是什么样的好消息，有的人猜测是关于乐队的，有的人猜测是他儿子的婚礼，当然，更多的还是一群人围绕着Noel Gallagher争论个不停。他已经和Debbie在酒吧喝了点儿酒，闹了好一会儿，此刻疲累感爬进了他的脑袋，于是他一声不吭地窝在沙发里开始跟大家聊了起来。

“今天感觉怎么样？”

“佛。”

“猫咪还好吗？”

“它们都很celestial。”

“你要是不回复我我就把你上条推纹到自己脑门儿上。”

“小伙子，别。”

“有跟你哥联系过吗？”

Liam瞟到这一条，顺手继续往下翻，但过了两秒又翻了回来。

“联系过了，他哭着跟我道歉求我原谅他，可怜的混蛋。”

“你必须得告诉我们好消息是什么，我已经疯了好几天了。”

“你可以做得更好的。”

突然弹出了一条信息，是Bonehead，他发过来一个问号。

Liam点进去，恰好看到他的第二条信息。

“有Noel的消息了？”

Liam盯着这条信息，琢磨着该怎么回复。

“差不多吧。”他敲下这句话，点击发送。

“不赖，他怎么说？”

“我也不清楚，老兄，但他应该会出席。”

“当然他会出席，”Bonehead的回复迅速地闪了出来，“我是问你们俩情况怎么样，到时候在现场可别打起来。”

“操他的，”Liam皱了皱眉，“我才不会打他，我敢肯定那家伙随身会带一打保镖防着我。”

“用不着那么多。”

“也操你的。”

“哈哈。”

在乐队呆过的，Liam还能有印象的兄弟们最近都跟他打了招呼。他此时又翻了翻手机，这件事情他早就告诉妈了，就在昨天，他打电话问她想不想一起出席，她也很为他们感到开心，并且满口答应了他的邀请。

只不过她也快乐地告诉他，Noel前不久也打电话问过她了。这立刻让Liam明白，他和Noel都在想同一件事情：妈在场的话，一切都会好办一些，至少Liam会顾忌她的感受而收敛一些敌意，而Noel也会照顾她的情绪而试图控制住自己的刻薄话。

只不过，都已经年过半百的人了还需要老妈来稳定局面，Liam开始觉得自己和Noel都像是没长大的小屁孩儿。

Noel的情况也差不多，他晚上好不容易抽出空来钻进只有自己一个人的书房，才开始继续考虑这件事情。Sara明显对此嗤之以鼻，但说实在的，Noel压根儿不在乎她在这件事情上的看法，她曾经的确和Liam有过节，还他妈的把Anais给牵扯进来了。Noel记得那一天Anais从房间里走出来，跟他说有些东西要他瞧瞧，然后一声不吭地把手机递给他。

“操。”Noel先是下意识地吸了口气，然后抬起头看向了Sara，她的神色也没好到哪儿去。

“你觉不觉得他会——”Anais开口打破了沉默，向来他们家都很默契地不怎么提到Noel的这些事，但今天显然躲不了了。

“他会个狗屁，”Noel的声音里带着冷漠的讥讽，“放心，他没那个胆子。”

Sara明显很满意这样的反应，于是她走过来，安抚般地拍了拍他的肩膀，在他的鬓边落下一个吻，Sara当然有些生气，因此坐下来又跟Noel抱怨了几句——或许也暗示了他该出面说些什么。而默默地坐在沙发里，不知道在想些什么的Anais才是最终的受害者，Noel的视线跳过身边的Sara落在了她身上，她小时候一直很喜欢Liam——每个小孩子都他妈的喜欢Liam。Noel有些不安，虽然说她也已经很久没有见过Liam，跟他说说话了，但似乎还和Liam的孩子们有些联系，这个傻逼闹了这一出，Anais又该怎么接受这种事情呢？

Noel决定把一切都公布出来，并且久违地写了几句话，帮他打理账号的团队又删删改改了一些。Noel不再热衷于社交媒体，但他还是很快听说Liam立刻老实道歉了，然而他对Sara还是死不改口，其实Noel并没觉得这是件多大的事，但他连续好几天都密切关注着一切动向。即使并非他的本愿，但再次和Liam被卷入同一件事情倒也还不错。

“你打算怎么做？”Sara端给他一杯酒，在他身边坐了下来。

“什么？”Noel喝了一小口，调整了一下姿势，侧着眼睛看着她。

“你知道的，你们不可能就这样同时过去，呆在同一个舞台上发言，而且还有同台表演——”

“这很简单，”Noel打断了她，“保持一米以上的距离，说话不超过半句就行了。”

“好主意，”Sara耸了耸肩，收回目光，看向了电视屏幕，但她的语气分明不是这个意思。实际上，不用她指出来，Noel就已经非常清楚了，你不可能单方面跟Liam保持一米以上的距离，不可能单方面盼望跟他说话不超过半句。Liam比任何人都清楚说什么话会让Noel暴跳如雷，而这也是他邀请妈过来的原因。

Sara的话的确激起了他的思虑，但他那天以后就再也没怀疑过自己的决定。说实在的，活到这把年纪，挣了这么多钱，一个可笑的名人堂对他来说根本毫无价值。他只是想做出一些改变，更重要的是，这无关他也无关Liam，一切都是因为绿洲，他把自己最热血最真挚的青春都倾注在这个乐队里，尽管到头来他对这一切都疲惫不堪，但绿洲还是特殊的，这是他自己的第一个乐队，是他从头开始一步一步带领着走上巅峰的奇迹。穷困潦倒的时候一把破吉他，半支铅笔，一页从日记本上撕下来的白纸，一整晚只属于自己的放肆幻想，他依靠着这些东西，让深埋在心底的旋律通过他兄弟莽撞而无所畏惧的音色传达给世界上的所有人，并且给他们带来了一些回忆，甚至一些泪水。不管他和Liam的争执究竟恶化到什么程度，绿洲都曾是他们心照不宣的避难所，都是他们——是所有人都怀念的最后一场狂欢。

这也是他从未打算重组绿洲的原因，如果他不是Liam的兄弟，他也许会选择提前好几年解散绿洲，让它永远停留在巅峰。但完美主义者无可避免地会受到感情的干扰，他一次次地离开乐队，但总是忍不住选择再次回到他身边。那时morning glory都已经写好了，但他还是选择回来，他想让自己的歌成为绿洲的歌，想让那个充满着纯粹勇气的声音唱出他写的——狗屁不通的歌词。

但显然，他坚信万年寒冰没法一天就敲碎。他喝完最后一滴酒，借着酒精带来的一股勇气，觉得应该做出一些融冰的举动来。

而事实证明，将他们隔开的也许并非万年寒冰，橄榄枝往冰面上一抛，它就裂开了。


	5. Chapter 5

橄榄枝是一向对这件事情避而不谈的Peggy出面抛给他们的。Noel一开始本想下意识地拒绝回家，但Peggy只简单地告诉他自己最近身体不太好，然后叫他看着办。他知道Peggy的真实意图——万一她哪一天彻底离开了他们，那么她这两个儿子在她的生命中就可以称得上是至死不见了，虽然Noel觉得这样也不错，但他还是认命地在第二天踏上了回曼彻斯特的路。

一路上，他都在盘算着该怎么顺利度过接下来这段煎熬的时光，尽管他已经说好当天返回伦敦，但一想到即将跟Liam共处一室，焦虑和不安就让他几乎要吐出来。

Liam动作倒是很快，他接到Peggy电话的第二天清早就赶了回去，一方面他也想见见她，另一方面，他能感觉到一切都在松动，因此想让一切发生得更快一些。他跟Peggy站在厨房里，一只手拿着茶杯，一只手撑在桌子上，跟她说着话。

“他有说他什么时候到吗？”

“没，不过我估计快了，”Peggy有条不紊地把水壶拿下来，放到了一边，“他你可要冷静些。”

Liam显然心情不错，于是他只是笑了出来，“我他妈的佛到操了，妈，要知道，一个不冷静的人可做不出我那么多成功的事业，对吧。”

“唔，我为你而骄傲。”Peggy伸出手来，他便弯下腰让她吻了吻自己。

就在这时，门铃突然响了两声。

“我去开。”还没等Peggy转过身，Liam就放下杯子，朝门廊的方向走去。他的迫切简直不需要掩饰，Peggy看着他的背影，轻声叹了口气，也跟着他往门的方向走去。

但事实证明，不管迫切有多么真挚，Liam看到门后回过头来看向自己的那张皱巴巴的脸之后还是有一瞬间的失神。Noel料想到他会来开门，你只需要看他略显紧绷的嘴唇就知道了，Liam很快就明白了，他也许同样有些紧张。

Liam不动声色地往后退了两步，让他进来，Noel同样一言不发，转移视线，走进了这座多年没有再踏进的房子。

他先是跟Peggy拥抱了一下，应和着她的询问，扶着她走回了客厅，在靠窗的沙发上坐了下来，Peggy坐在她自己的单人沙发上，握住他的手看着他，似乎在为他的到来而感到欣慰。

另一边，Liam关上门，先走到厨房端回了自己的茶杯，然后——Noel用余光警惕地注意着他的动作，他迈着他那标志性的步伐走回了客厅，把茶杯重重地往桌子上一放，然后重重地一屁股坐在Noel身边，伸长了手臂搭住沙发靠背，翘起了一条腿。

Noel尝试忽略他，但余光里他那只脚抖动个不停，而且他也感受到自己后颈处传来的微热，这让他恨不得马上冲出去再也不回来。

Liam的这副模样还是没有变过，他坐在那里，每一个肢体动作都是挑衅。Peggy也注意到了气氛的微妙变化，她清了清嗓子。

“好了，小伙子们，”Peggy端起杯子喝了一口茶，“你们知道我不喜欢管这些事情——”

“我也不喜欢掺合进去。”Liam忍不住插了一句，好吧，这就是十多年来他对Noel说的第二句话，但这个选择明显不怎么好，Noel很快就向他证明了这一点。

“你觉得我喜欢？”Noel没法无视Liam的任何挑衅，随着呆一起的时间越来越长，Liam只要戳他一下，他就会跳起来，现在也是这样，他回过头瞪着他，Liam也看着他，满脸的毫不在乎。

但Liam很快就收回目光，没有再说什么。

这倒是新鲜，Noel扭过头，不由得想起了曾经的他会是怎样为小事跟自己吵个没完，显然他的确成熟了不少。

“好了，”Peggy微微提高了嗓音，“你们既然都回来了，这就说明你们会在今年和好，我不指望你们再次成为亲密无间的兄弟，但握个手说句话应该不算太过分的要求。”

Liam从鼻子里发出了一声嗤笑，“那得等他先跟我道歉。”他理所当然地说。

“道歉？”Noel调整了一下坐姿，不可思议地看着Liam，“你他妈的疯了吧？”

Liam一下子坐直了身体，这将他们俩的距离拉近了不少，Noel下意识地往后躲了躲。

“你听着，你他妈的把我的乐队给搞垮了，这么多年还到处说我的坏话，你和你家那个女巫——”

“Liam。”Peggy叫了他一声。

“你他妈的放狗屁！”Noel忍不住叫了起来，“乐队为什么解散你还不清楚？我他妈的再不走等着跟你下地狱吗？我警告过你别他妈的把我妻子和儿女扯进来——”

“行行行，”Liam伸出手来示意他别说了，“Anais的事情是我的错，我很抱歉，行吧？但咱们搞清楚，Sara是不是先说我坏话了？我本来不想找上她的，但我又没有你的联系方式，我还能怎么办？”

“你大可以学着宽容一些。”Noel简单地说。

“宽容？”Liam阴阳怪气地重复着这个词，“居然从一个小肚鸡肠，跟他帅气无比的亲弟弟分道扬镳的人嘴里听到这个词，我太惊讶了。”

“说到底，Sara不喜欢你是因为她爱我，她和我有着同样的想法。”

“什么想法？”

“——你是一团糟，而且终将毁了我们所有人。”

“狗屁，”Liam下了这样的结论，“她不喜欢我是因为她嫉妒我——”

“你他妈有什么值得嫉妒的？”

“你知道的，”Liam突然有些不自在地瞟了Peggy一眼，“她永远也得不到的东西。”

Noel突然闭上了嘴，一时间气氛都有些尴尬。

为了不使Peggy察觉到什么，Liam很快又打破了沉默。

“总之你得道歉，你拆散了我的乐队。”

“老天爷——咱们当初不散又能怎么办？我根本就受不了你。”

Liam突然不说话了，他思考了好几秒，突然开口道：

“是因为Nicole吗？”

“什么？”

“Nicole Appleton。”

“什么？当然不是！你怎么老是搞不清重点？”

“去他妈的重点。”

“我受不了你是因为——你总是有办法把所有事情都搞砸，而且绿洲早就已经支离破碎了。”

“唔，你不想跟我在同一个乐队里了。”

“对。”

“所以不关Nicole——还有其他女人的事？”

“关她们什么事？”Noel简直要跳起来，“你搞谁都跟我无关。”

Liam耸了耸肩。

“行吧，反正我现在一个人唱歌也挺好的，”他想了想，补充道：“但你还是得道歉，你这个没有良心的冷血混蛋——”

“我他妈就该养你一辈子？”Noel打断他，质问道。

“跟那无关！”Liam抗议道，“你知道吧，兄弟之间可做不出来这种事情，我那时焦头烂额，打电话给你——”

“多么动人的留言啊，”Noel冷笑道，“‘操你的Noel，你他妈最好赶紧给我回来道歉，否则我就一把火把你时髦的房子烧成灰。’你应该感激我没报警把你抓起来。”

“你他妈知道我是什么意思！你就是想看到我走投无路。”

“对，”Noel很干脆地点了点头，“我就是不想帮你，你那堆破事完全就是自找的，你和你纠缠不清的一群女人——”他打住了，显然，他不是唯一一个意识到自己的语气里带着过多的怒气的人，Peggy摇了摇头，起身去厨房倒茶，Liam则飞快地把目光投向他。

“所以说还是因为Nicole和她们。”他的语气很肯定，并且有些得意洋洋。这让Noel感到有些恼羞成怒。

“不管怎么说，我他妈的压根儿不想搭理你——”

“想好了再开口，小伙子，”Peggy的声音从厨房传来，她端着茶壶慢慢地走了出来。“我倒是记得你那几年给我寄了好多次钱。”

Liam的眼睛突然亮了起来，他饶有兴趣地盯着Peggy：“真的？”

Peggy将茶壶放到桌子上，重新坐回沙发里，望着略显不自在的Noel，然后看向了Liam，点了点头：“我记得说过不需要这么多，他说——”

“我说你可以拿去存起来，不是吗？以防万一什么的。”Noel冷冷地抢过了话茬。

Peggy瞟了他一眼，“对，但你还说随便塞给哪个混蛋也行——”

“我他妈才不是混蛋！”显然，Liam又抓错了重点，“好吧，我是个混蛋，但你是个大混蛋。”

“老天爷。”Noel伸出手来揉了揉眉心，深深地叹了口气，他真的已经老了，这种场面让他头痛不已。

一时间三个人都没有说话，于是Liam站起来，伸手拿过水壶，慢悠悠地踱步到桌子边重新给自己泡了杯茶，他背对着沙发上的两人，轻声哼着不成调的曲子，看起来心情很棒。

Peggy伸出手来拍了拍Noel的背，似乎在安抚他，诚然，这件事情并不是Noel想让Liam知晓的，但她不知道除此以外还有什么别的办法。她肯定他们俩都厌倦了彼此诋毁谩骂，在她看来，从小Noel对Liam的态度就不算太友善，虽然他是一个贴心的儿子，但可称不上是一个包容的哥哥。Peggy看着他神色凝重的样子，恍惚间想起了上一次看到Noel这种窘迫又愤怒的表情，那是Liam十八岁生日那天，说起来这件事情还挺奇怪的，她那时正在厨房里忙活着，突然听到Noel从楼上快速地跑下来溜了出去，砰的一声关上了大门。他昨天才回家，一如既往地把自己锁在房间里听音乐，这些都还正常。接着Liam也慢悠悠地从楼上下来，在厨房里摸索了好一会儿，Peggy没有理他，但当他第三次鬼鬼祟祟地打开同一个橱柜的时候，她瞅了他一眼，Liam一直是她最漂亮的孩子，因此她一直都记得那天的他看起来有多么——奇怪，不同于平常，他的头发乱糟糟的，衣领也胡乱扣了起来，但Peggy还是敏锐地看到了他白嫩的脖颈上一块鲜红的咬痕，这让她停下了手中的动作，接着发现他的嘴也有点红肿。“你干什么了？”她疑惑地问道，并且开始怀疑楼上是不是藏了个女孩儿。

Liam耸了耸肩，又在橱柜里翻了翻，“到处玩玩呗。”

“老天爷，怪不得Noel要冲出去，你带女孩儿回家了？”Peggy把手在衣服上擦了擦，转身就要往楼上去。

“妈！”Liam的声音突然有些慌张，他迅速地跟过来，“别，她害羞——”

他拦住了Peggy的路，她奇怪地看着他，他从来不带女孩儿回家，就算是Noel离开Burnage，他得到了一个人的房间，他也只时不时在外过夜，今天倒是很反常。

或许这孩子十八岁了，想要好好开始一段关系？这样的想法让她的神色放松了不少，她退了回去，同时警告般地对他说：“可要对别人好一点。”

Liam狡黠地眨眨眼，看着他挤眉弄眼的样子，Peggy摇了摇头，回到了厨房。

过了一会儿，门又被打开了，是Noel，Peggy探出头来望了一眼，他似乎是在街角买了什么东西，一只手遮遮掩掩地拿着一个盒子，另一只手撑住墙，在门廊处火急火燎地踢开鞋子，然后就要往楼上走去——

他看到了Peggy，于是他停了下来，有些警惕地回望着她，“怎么了，妈？”

“Liam说他带了个女孩儿回来，你看到了吗？”

“女孩儿？”

“对，看看他那样子，他还真挺喜欢那姑娘的，你有听说过吗？我也想见见她——”

Noel满脸的疑惑迅速变成了Peggy从没见过的，交织着尴尬与愤怒的神色。

“没。”他几乎是从牙缝中吐出这个词，然后三步并作一步地上了楼。

过一会儿，楼上突然传来了隐约可闻的怒骂声，Peggy抬起头来，无奈地叹了口气。这两兄弟最近吵架的频率要比他们小时候多得多，小时候Liam只会尖叫哭喊，Noel则一贯保持沉默，但自从Noel去做roadie以后，只要他再回家就一定会和Liam吵起来。

但这次，怒吼只持续了几秒，很快，楼上便安静下来，Peggy懒得去管发生了什么，低下头来开始准备起晚餐来。

现在，就在同样的房子里，Liam哼着歌泡着茶，Noel则一言不发地铁青着脸坐在自己身边，Peggy突然开始怀疑说出那些钱的事情到底是不是一个正确的决定。


	6. Chapter 6

Liam端着两个茶杯，走了回来，作秀一般把其中一个递给Noel。Noel抬起头来瞥了他一眼，默不作声地接了过来。

是他们都最喜欢的约克郡茶，Noel喝了一小口，这股暖流立刻传遍了他的躯体，他感觉回到家以后绷紧的神经慢慢地舒缓下来，于是又喝了一大口。Liam倒是记得该怎么泡茶，Noel默默地想着，说他没有生活常识其实有些过分，Liam除了烂醉的时候让人恨得牙痒痒，大多时候都还挺有趣的。然而到后来他越来越嚣张，几乎让Noel无法忍受。

他们三个一时间都没有再开口，而是盯着电视，但Noel显然对屏幕上的东西毫无兴趣，他喝了点儿茶，全身上下舒适起来，往后靠在椅背上。房间里很暖和，他捧着热乎乎的杯子，听着电视里的杂音以及Peggy和Liam偶尔针对剧情进行的简短的争论，不由得眯起了眼睛，他几乎要睡过去了。

“说说你对我的诋毁，”Liam突然开口了，这句话把昏昏沉沉的Noel吓了一跳，并且让他迅速清醒过来，他下意识地扭过头看了一眼Liam，他却没有迎上他的眼神，而是继续盯着电视，“我可是没那样说过你。”

“去你妈的没那样对过我，”Noel的声音有些困倦，但与Liam交谈可以瞬间让人由于怒火中烧而肾上腺激素飙升，于是他很快就提高了音调反驳道：“而且我说的都是实话。”

“我的确也说过，”Liam耸了耸肩，“但我从来没针对过你的团队，而你可说了我们LG team不少坏话——”

“如果你们能被称得上是一个team的话。”Noel冷笑了一声。

“这不公平！”Liam抗议道，他坐直了身子，“和我一起写歌的兄弟们，他们都是好家伙，你不能那样说他们。还有那些支持我的粉丝，都他妈是美丽的人。”

Noel没有吭声。

“妈，你说说，到底是不是他的不对。”Liam见他不回答，转而看向了一旁的Peggy。

Peggy很明显不太想偏袒任何一个人，她只是歉疚地看了Liam一眼，“在这件事情上我真的没有立场发言，Liam。”

于是Liam又重新窝回了沙发，客厅里又安静下来，他揉了揉鼻子，时不时瞥一眼Noel，他的表情难以捉摸，似乎在沉思着什么，又似乎只是快要睡过去的样子。

隔了很久，这次就在Liam快要昏昏欲睡的时候，Noel又突然开口了，他低声说起了话，声音听起来很清醒。

“如果我们要解决这事，就别把其他人拉扯进来。”

Liam迅速地解读完毕他这句话，他的意思是这一切都可以在他们俩之间解决？而他们俩之间的事情——Liam下意识地看了一眼毫不知情的Peggy，突然感觉有些局促。

那些曾经发生过的事情他并不后悔，但他确信，即使是他们俩都不否定过去的荒唐，也不代表着他们会想再回到那种处境。Liam看着他的侧脸，恍惚间想起自己曾经有多么爱他，那时候他总是趴在Noel耳边喋喋不休地向他示爱，而大部分时间，Noel不会搭理他，在更稀少的场合，Noel会窃笑着对他说你爱我是因为我他妈是个天才，在漫长又短暂的十多年的乐队生涯里，只有那么几次，他们在药物和酒精的作用下扭打起来，不知不觉中就会揪着对方的衣服滚到床上去，Noel把他的嘴唇咬得出血，他则在Noel的背上布满抓痕。第二天他们总会浑身淤青，似乎对他们来说，性只不过是精神失常的状态下仇恨的另一种表现方式，在极少数情况下，它才能与爱无缝转换，更多的时候——Liam事到如今终于想明白了那些时候Noel眼中的情绪——它是铺天盖地的绝望。

Liam想得头疼，他动了动嘴却说不出话来，一股苦涩感涌上喉头。于是他低下头啜了一口茶，温热的茶水顺着喉咙滑下去，再沿着血管传递到每一根神经，他觉得自己又有勇气开口了。

“我一直都爱你，”Liam低声地说道，“但事到如今也只是爱你而已。”

Noel没有开口，但Liam用余光看到他脸上的肌肉抽动了一下。

“听着，曾经发生过的事情不可能改变，我从不后悔，但我也不会选择让它再次发生，”他凑近Noel，低声说道，确保这番对话只发生在他们俩中间。“一切都结束在乐队解散的那天了，乐队不会重组，我也不想其他的事情发生。”

Noel盯着杯子里的淡褐色的茶水，然后轻轻开口道：“很高兴我们达成了一致。”

“唔，”Liam若有所思地应和了一声，“你知道家庭对我来说有多重要，我只希望我的二哥能回到我身边，就这样。”

“对我来说可没那么重要。”Noel抬起手，用茶杯挡住了自己的表情。

“你知道要是在以前，我他妈的会一脚把你踹倒吧？”Liam的声音略含怒意，而Noel只是慢条斯理地喝着茶，显然，他依旧很享受把别人惹跳脚的体验。

“我是说，我想不出来跟你和好有什么必要性，对我来说，我现在的生活就是完美的，”Noel放下杯子，并及时伸出手来示意Liam先别急着开口，“但如果你不再表现得像一个混蛋，我可能会考虑再次放纵你一回。”

“滚你的。”Liam向后靠去，但仍然注视着Noel，脑袋里飞快地回放着他刚刚的话。放纵——Noel总是用这个词来警告他，早些年不管他做出什么样的事情Noel都会原谅他，他们俩关系亲密的时候，他甚至还会亲自为Liam给媒体解释。但他总会指着Liam鼻子警告道我他妈的又放纵你一回，你最好给我记清楚别再有下次。然而，到后来他就闭口不谈了，他累得不轻，不管Liam再做什么他都懒得开口了——因为他会事先就离他远远的，演出结束了也迅速转身离开，从巴士到后台，Noel都没再如往常那样打量过Liam。算起来，那些年里他们对话的次数——包括吵起架来的次数——都远远不及早些年里一天的量。即使是Liam这样看起来粗枝大叶的人也能察觉到事情不对劲，但他忙着和自己的那群朋友做摇滚明星，况且Noel对他的态度一直都忽冷忽热，过了几个月以后乐队就解散了。

说起解散——

“你诚实点告诉我，”Liam盯着他，“那天晚上的事情是不是你故意安排的？”

他没必要说是哪天，因为Noel一定明白他在想什么，“不是。”他简短地回答道。

“真的？”

“对。”

“那你是不是早就想跑路了？”

Noel毫不犹豫地点了点头。

“操你的——”

“你无可救药，Liam，”Noel耸了耸肩，“我早就受够了，或者是厌倦了，或者是心灰意冷了——随便你怎么想，但我没办法再继续下去，那天晚上只是一个导火索，”他看了看正咬着大拇指若有所思的Liam，继续说道：“你其实也很清楚，如果仅仅是那把吉他，那场架，我早就要把绿洲解散无数次了——我们痛恨彼此，把彼此打得头破血流不是日常吗？”

“去他妈的，”Liam仰着头靠在了沙发上，低垂着眼皮斜瞥着他，“但我们也爱彼此吧？”

他的语气听起来倒有些狐疑，还不等Noel回答，他就斩钉截铁地补充道：“反正我是爱你的。”

Noel耸了耸肩，“我的确爱过你。”

Liam选择忽略Noel刻意用的过去式，他只随意地哼了一声，以示应答。接着，他看到Noel似乎舒了口气，这让他更加确信那句该死的过去式的真实含义——我一直痛恨你，曾经也爱过你，现在我太胆小不敢说出口，但我还是爱你的。

而Noel当然永远不会承认Liam说的半个字，这番对话让他久违地回想起了曾经那段痛苦又幸福的感情。他和Liam之间有着千万座高山，但他们还是不可避免地走到了一起。他第一次意识到自己身下那双漂亮的眼睛的主人是他亲弟弟的时候，除了毒品带来的飘飘然，绝望和毁灭的快感也让他几乎喘不过气来。那以后每一次心照不宣的触碰，每一个充满深意的对视都会在他心里激起幸福又绝望的波涛。他思虑重重——爱是无法掩饰的，而且Liam超出了他掌控的范围，他全神贯注看着Noel弹吉他的眼神中充满了敬佩与爱意，但他也能毫无顾忌地把所有的咒骂倾倒在他身上。吵架是小事，但Liam吵完架以后摔门而出，每次都醉醺醺地浑身是伤地被人抬回来，这让Noel感到厌烦。所幸到最后，Sara给了他足够的勇气，将他从这段内耗型的扭曲感情中拉出来。他很感激Sara的陪伴，也很感激她的知而不言。但不可避免地，早些年他在深夜里醒来，迷迷糊糊地就想翻过身把Liam抱在怀里摸摸他漂亮的头发，但他身边却只有一个女人，这会让他惊醒过来，再也无法入睡。

这些念头在他脑海里飞快地闪过。它们都是Noel刻意封锁起来不去回忆的事情，因此他不安地闭紧了双眼，皱着眉头按了按自己的太阳穴。过去怎么样都不重要，他和Liam的所有值得怀念的过去都再也不可能重新发生。

这是他早就做出的决定，他记得在决意离开绿洲的那一天晚上，他又故意和Liam打了一架，但这只是一个借口，当所有人都避嫌般散去，他便一言不发地从地上站起来，把门锁死，再走到他身边，揪住他的衣领把他从地上拉起来，按在了墙上。最后一次，他一遍遍地告诫自己，也一遍遍地用舌尖描绘着Liam嘴唇的轮廓。Liam显然有些不知所措，但他从来不会拒绝Noel，也根本不会注意到Noel稍显颤抖的动作，他只是又一次昏头胀脑地抱住Noel，把自己毫无保留地敞开来献给他。倘若他还记得什么，那就是那天晚上Noel的动作粗暴到让他痛骂出口，他好几次都想踹开他，但Noel只面色铁青地牢牢把他禁锢住，一句话也不说。他当然也记得Noel在最后抱住浑身是伤的他，罕见地把脑袋埋在他的颈窝沉默了一会儿，不理会他的挣扎与辱骂。接着他站起来，迅速穿好衣服便离开了。而他当然也不会忘记——甚至乐队解散以后更加清晰地回想起来——自己的颈窝里像是有一片潮湿的触感。Noel觉得自己已经告诉他了，一切都不会再有回旋的余地。

然而这种病态的关系却无可避免地让他和Liam无法对彼此视而不见，妈说的没错，至少说说话，喝个酒，这点事情他是办得到的，他也并不排斥。

Liam看了看Peggy，她似乎并没有留神听他们在说些什么，老年人年纪大了就容易昏昏欲睡，Peggy捧着茶杯，舒服地靠在椅子上也快要昏睡过去了。这很好，Liam感到有些轻松，至少对于他们俩来说，问题已经被解决了。

过了一会儿，他突然清了清嗓子：“但你别指望我会忘记你对我的诽谤，你他妈的说我好多坏话——”Peggy也醒了过来，Noel看了看他，立刻明白了他只是想在妈面前将一切合理收尾，这让他也轻松了不少。“我可告诉你，我都拿笔记下来了。”

“真的？每一句？”Noel似笑非笑地问道。

“可不是嘛，”Liam弹了起来，凑近Noel和Peggy，眉飞色舞地做着手势，“我搞了个巨大的日记本，你骂我那些词我都整整齐齐抄在上面，你这个混蛋，我原本以为写一本就够了，你们猜怎么着，我他妈非得写个666本！你懂我意思吧？666——你这个恶魔。”

Noel笑了起来，“滚蛋吧，我才不会浪费那么多时间就为了骂你，而且你他妈的根本就不会写字。”

“你放屁！”

Liam推了Noel一把，Noel手里的茶水也顺势泼洒了出来，造成了不小的动静——“操你的！”Noel弹了起来，而Liam只重新靠回沙发里，瘪了瘪嘴：“算了，可怜的Noel Gallagher只不过是嫉妒他出色的弟弟而已。”

“你疯了吧，我会嫉妒唱那些垃圾音乐的人？”Noel头也不抬地回敬道，他忙着用Peggy递过来的纸巾擦拭着自己的衣服。

“你就是嫉妒。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“我他妈没有。”

“你他妈就是有。”

“我他妈没有！”

“你他妈没有。”

“我他妈就是有！——操。”

Liam拍着手，哈哈大笑起来，Peggy也忍不住摇摇头，笑出了声。这让Noel也禁不住皱着眉头笑了起来，Liam张大嘴巴笑起来的样子还跟他年轻时一模一样，那种笑容的确很具有感染力。

于是Noel笑着摇了摇头，“不管怎么说，你的那些歌都是屎。”

他原本以为Liam会收起笑容，跳起来骂他的音乐才是宇宙终极第一烂，但他的表情很柔和，眼神飘忽，似乎在注视着一个很远的地方。

“我是说——我写的歌的确比不上绿洲的歌。”他淡淡地开口道。

“那是因为绿洲的歌都是我写的。”

“写给我的。”

“你他妈——爱怎么想怎么想。”Noel觉得一生之中在“歌曲到底写给谁”这件事情上随口扯了太多的屁话，导致他现在接受采访已经能够熟练地摆出一副真诚的样子，说出任何谎言。说实在的，他写歌根本不会有固定的对象，什么东西在他脑海里蹦跶得多一些，他就写什么东西，有时候是关于今天的早餐，有时候是关于他吵吵闹闹的儿子，有时候是关于Gem，或者是Liam，或者关于所有人。诚然，Liam占据过他不少的脑容量，但这也不能说明什么，不是吗 ?

“我觉得，”Liam不依不饶地开口，“写给谁都不重要——虽然就是写给我的，我们都同意绿洲是发生过的最好的事情，对吧？

Noel犹豫了一下，点了点头：“是。”

“这件事情是我们俩促成的，对吧？”

“是——你到底想说什么？”Noel有些不耐烦地问道。

“依我看来，”Peggy显然听得有些累了，“你们俩是最不适合当兄弟的人，可这是上帝的安排，所以我还能说什么呢，憋着吧。”

听到这番话，Noel翻了个白眼。

“要我说，”Liam则往Noel的方向靠了靠，伸出手来，像小时候那样戳了戳他的背，“乐队都过去了，现在我们各自的事业也还不错。我们都是混蛋，都说过蠢话，做过蠢事，好吧？不管你接不接受，我先说对不起，满意吗？所以你打算什么时候开始重新跟我做混蛋兄弟？”

Noel动了动嘴，还没等他说些什么，Liam就又嘴贱地补充道：“噢，或许还要等你去查查日程表——周三要去做美容，周四要种花，我看看，周五下午三点到五点有空，请苦苦等了他妈的十多年的Liam Gallagher先生在此期间过来面谈？”

Noel忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，尽管他们俩都明白就在刚才那番简短的对话里，他们已经做出了决定，但Liam有模有样地说出这番话来仍然让Noel觉得有些意外。

“看看你们，这才像样子，”Peggy满意地说道，接着，她望向了Noel：“Noel，你觉得呢？”

Noel抿了抿嘴，“——他是一个无可救药的混蛋，一个所有人都无法原谅的任性的混蛋。”他甚至没有回头看Liam。

“厚脸皮。”Liam窝回了沙发里，嘟囔道。

“他也不全是那样，”Peggy又喝了一口茶，瞟了一眼Liam，“但你要是这样想，那这就是你不幸的命运了。”

“我他妈也没得选。”他耸了耸肩，说出这种话来并不意外，但他觉得自己应该再补充一句最为重要的话。于是他回过头，威胁般地指了指Liam，“但你他妈的别再把我家人拉扯进来——” 

Liam毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“我才不在乎你的家人，”——我只在乎我们，这是他没有说出口的半句话，Liam和Noel看着彼此，他们都读懂了这句隐藏的密语。

“好了，下次说话前都好好想想，现在，”Peggy看着他们，“你们也许应该握握手。”

Noel不是很确定这是不是理智的决定，至少他觉得有些太快了，但Liam率先伸出了手，他盯着自己，蓝眼睛里满是不屑，但Noel能从他抿起的嘴唇看出，他也同样犹豫紧张，然而他飞快伸手的动作还是同往常一样——管他对不对，随着感觉先做了再说。

于是Noel也伸出手来，刚刚触碰到Liam的手就被他紧握住，他的手很暖和，就像他的人一样，永远都有燃烧不完的精力，接着，就在Noel想抽回手的瞬间，Liam看透了他的想法，反而加大了力气，攥住他的手，手臂往后一拉，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

这让Noel感到有些意外，因此他愣了一会儿才完全感知到Liam趴在他肩上的脑袋，Liam蹭着他脖颈的头发，Liam环住他的有力的手臂。他不得不承认自己有些开心，被永远穿着大衣的暖和的Liam抱在怀里的确是一件——比较幸福的事情。他看不到自己柔和的表情，但他下意识地也伸出手来拍了拍Liam的背。

“这感觉还不错，对吧。”他听到Liam在他耳边快乐的声音，他的确感觉还不错，但他永远也不可能告诉他。

“操。”他笑骂道，试图推开Liam。他们俩无声地推搡了一会儿，Liam放开了他，又顺手在他背上拍了两把，然后自顾自地站了起来。

“你们谁饿了？因为我已经快要饿扁了，”他伸了个长长的懒腰，“兄弟，早上五点的航班！我走的时候Debbie都还没醒，也来不及吃点什么，操。”

“你来这么早干什么？”Noel随口问了一句。

“你说呢？”Liam瞥了他一眼，答案显而易见——他等不及要见到他了。

Noel抬了抬眉毛，掏出了手机。

“你们想吃什么？”

Liam又坐了下来，只不过这一次，他紧挨着Noel，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，伸长脖子浏览着Noel屏幕上的不同餐点。Noel甚至能感受到他轻微的呼吸洒在自己脖子上。

这感觉的确不错，Liam叽叽喳喳说一通蠢话之后，Noel会笑着扭过头骂他。Liam背着光，但蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神，眼角虽然已经布满了苍老的细纹，但他的笑容还和往常一样。当Noel再次和Liam争辩起哪个酱料才最好吃的时候，他觉得自己恍惚间就像是回到了二十六岁。和Liam——自己的亲兄弟讲起话来的确有不同之处，尤其是现在的Liam已经几乎变成了一个可爱的人，他们之间存在的默契迅速地重现，这感觉的确很不错。

只不过是时间的一个小把戏，Liam则满足地这样想着，他一直都坚信等到了对的时候，一切问题都会迎刃而解。而眼下最重要的当然是说服Noel，让他相信树莓酱才他妈是无敌的。


	7. Chapter 7

Noel恨不得把手机给扔出窗户。  
上次从妈那儿回来之后的第一天，Liam就开始对他进行短信轰炸，就他妈的像是为了补全过去十多年都没处发的消息一样，起初Noel的手机震动一次他还会拿起来看一眼——  
“你看了Jonny Marr的采访了吗？真他妈操了！”  
“没，怎么了？”  
“你真他妈应该看一看老家伙是怎么说胡话的！”  
“他说什么？”  
“他居然说周六晚不该重播老剧，真他妈不可思议。”  
“好吧，这跟我有什么关系？”  
“我只是告诉你而已。”  
“你他妈找点儿事做吧。”  
“操你的。”  
过一会儿，他又开始给自己发照片，给他看自己家的猫，给他看自己在喝什么酒，给他看自己家的漂亮花园。Noel索性关掉提醒，任由他一条一条地发，他可没那个精力陪Liam Gallagher聊一整天，他会累死的。  
Sara早就对源源不断的信息免疫了，Noel也懒得解释些什么，至少算不上外遇，他这样想着。她也知道发生了什么，除非独自生活在山顶，否则任何人都知道Gallagher家的兄弟俩已经握手言和，这件事情发生得很突然，和Noel“微妙缓慢”的计划大相径庭，所有人都措手不及。他那天下飞机后接到的第一个电话就是他的助理打来的，询问他是不是丢了登机牌。  
Noel觉得很好笑，于是他慢悠悠地回答道：“对，我丢了登机牌，现在已经从曼彻斯特走回伦敦了。”  
接着便是各个好友，他们好奇地发信息来打探消息，他浏览了一遍，懒得回复什么。  
Sara实际上并不感到很吃惊，从Noel近几年缓和的态度中她也能猜到点什么。这让她有些不爽快，她的确是很讨厌Liam，自从她和Noel开始交往，她就看不惯Liam找茬跟Noel吵架打架的样子，他对于Noel来说简直是毒瘤。但更重要的是，她也痛恨Noel对于Liam无限的容忍，痛恨他们俩在一起默契的样子。有许多关于两兄弟的传闻她也并不是没有听说过，她起先从不相信，直到后来有些疑虑，再到后来亲眼见证，这都让她感到愤怒。若不是到最后Noel离开了绿洲，若不是她相信Noel确实爱她，她一定会忍无可忍地离开他。  
但显然，时间过去了这么久，她开始慢慢地明白这件事情一定会发生。她已经用几年的时光将这种背叛感消化完毕，除此之外也没有能做的事情了。Noel一直都是这样，他决意要做的事情很难再受到别人影响。  
至于为什么助理会打电话来问他的登机牌，这一切当然要算到Liam的头上，任何事情碰到Liam都是操蛋的核爆炸。他和Liam当天晚上一同赶往机场，在候机室里东一句西一句地闲扯着的时候，Liam凑到桌子旁边，拿起了Noel的登机牌。  
“怎么？”Noel瞧着他翻来覆去查看着登机牌的样子，问道。  
“你不介意我用一下吧？”  
“什么？”Noel好笑地看着他，“我知道你很想变成我，但我他妈才是Noel Gallagher，你拿它能有什么用？”  
“你看着——”  
Liam掏出了手机，忙活了一阵之后把它举了起来，另一只手拿着Noel的登机牌遮住自己的嘴——  
“你要干什么？”Noel抬了抬眉毛，饶有兴趣地看着他。  
Liam拍了张照，也懒得回答Noel，只低着头，忙活着把除Noel名字以外的关键信息笨手笨脚地打码。Noel凑过去看了看，说不出为什么，他此刻不是很想阻止他。  
那张照片里，他只露出了自己的满含笑意的眼睛，登机牌上赫然写着Noel Gallagher的字样，他挠了挠头，写了一句：“出发了，woohoo LGx”  
接着，他突然抬起头来，看着Noel，问道：“你想让我提到你吗？”  
“你他妈不都已经提到我了吗 ？”Noel指着照片说道。  
“对，但是，你想让我提到你吗？”他加重了“提到”这个词。  
“随便。”Noel收回目光，抬起手腕来看了看时间。  
于是Liam想了想，把文案改成了“出发了，woohoo LGNGx”  
他满意地点击了发送，而Noel似乎看到了数不清的麻烦事正在奔涌着向他扑过来。就是这样简单的事情，他们和Peggy，以及晚一些赶到的Paul一起围着桌子吃饭的时候，谁都没有觉得这事有多么了不起。但这种家务事却会一时间扫荡所有的媒体平台，Noel飞快地关掉了手机，他想都不用想就知道会有多少事情需要处理，这让他提前就已经有些头疼，拖了这么多年的重聚也有一部分原因是他不想给自己找麻烦，而现在——一如既往地，Liam替他做了决定，Noel觉得自己甚至能看到他大声冲着麻烦叫道：喂！快过来！  
“你知道，以后的采访里，他们就不会再问绿洲为什么会解散，你和你兄弟为什么合不来这种狗屁问题了。”Noel对他说道。  
“可不是吗，问了十多年总该改变话题了。”  
“你的意思是从现在开始到我们死翘翘，他们都会问我为什么自甘堕落？”  
“操你的，是问我为什么无私奉献！”  
“问你个狗屁。”  
“问你个狗屁。”  
就这样，话题很快又转移到了谁的问题才是狗屁上来，然后是谁过去说的话更该死，最后是——哪个酱料最好吃。  
到最后他们俩都说得口干舌燥，Liam便闭上了嘴，保持安静只有十秒钟，他就重新开口了。  
“我只是很高兴，特别高兴，真的。”他说这话时盯着地面，靠在沙发里，然后抬起头来看着Noel。  
这让Noel心里一动，他知道自己的想法和Liam差不多——也许没他那么激动。  
“嗯。”他回答道。Liam移开视线，他知道Noel的意思是：“我也是。”  
“你知道，以后你就可以跟我们一起度假了，咱们一家人。”  
Noel翻了个白眼，“对，跟你们这群闹哄哄的家伙一起把酒吧扫荡个底朝天，我可真期待啊。”  
“闭嘴，你会来的，而且我也从来没见过你的小儿子。”  
“Sonny。”  
“对。”  
“我一直都很为Sonny感到抱歉。”  
“怎么？因为他从没见过他的叔叔？”Liam笑了起来。  
“因为他有你这么一个狗屎的叔叔。”Liam的笑容消失了，Noel笑了起来。  
“操你的。”  
“实话而已。”  
“说真的，小家伙怎么样？”  
“唔，挺好，就是很调皮。”  
“恶作剧之王，是吧？”  
“比起咱们小时候要好得多。”  
“我敢说他偷偷谷歌过他这个世界上最棒的叔叔。”  
“实际上，的确是这样——但你是最烂的叔叔。”  
“操你的，真的？”  
“对，但我和Sara都觉得这样对他的健康成长没什么积极影响。”  
“得了吧。”Liam翻了个白眼，显然，他不想再涉及有关Sara的话题，于是他们又开始漫无目的地扯起别的事情来。  
到最后Noel该登机了——显然，他呆在家订返程机票的时候恨不得只在曼彻斯特呆半个小时。他站了起来，Liam也随之飞快地站了起来。  
“你要比我晚。”他提醒道。  
“我知道。”  
但Liam还站在那里一动不动。Noel奇怪地看着他，眨了眨眼——他突然意识到Liam这是在紧张。同时，他也突然明白了他想做什么。  
但Liam显然不会再是主动的那一个，他只是站在那里盯着Noel，双手插在衣兜里一言不发。他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，蓝眼睛里仍然满是叛逆。  
“过来。”Noel往前迈了一步，轻声说道。显然，不需要他再说第二遍，Liam也往前迈了一大步，这次是Noel伸出手来抱住他，他抱得很紧，手臂像是铁箍一样紧紧地环住他。Liam的双臂也飞快地抱住他，Noel几乎要喘不过气来，他只能听到彼此激烈的心跳，就像他们两人已经融为一体，左右心房分别长了一颗心脏。  
接着，Liam松开了手，但并没有后退，他飞快地——几乎像是害怕Noel反悔一样——凑过去重重地吻了一下他的脸颊。  
一个夸张的亲吻，还没等Noel反应过来，他就往后退了两步，露出了Noel无比熟悉的灿烂的笑容。  
“操你的。”Noel笑骂道，他伸出手来推搡了他一把，Liam顺势倒在了沙发上，那双满带笑纹的眼睛冲他眨了眨。  
“你喜欢的。”他颇有自信地说道，他的确有自信，因为Noel的眼睛又弯成了月牙，这是他无比熟悉的笑容。  
“滚蛋吧。”Noel伸出两根手指冲他比划了一下，Liam则抬起腿来照着他的屁股踢了一脚。  
“你滚吧，老混蛋。”  
“混蛋——”Noel一边忍不住摇着头笑骂着，一边往门口走去。他听到Liam在他身后冲着他发出的喊叫。  
“你到了我再给你打电话——”  
Noel一边戴墨镜，一边头也不回地对他说道：“别哭，小妞，我会再联系你的。”  
“我他妈非把你拉黑不成——”  
Noel此时已经走了出去，回答Liam的是他从门外伸进来的一个中指。

诚然，给他电话号码的是自己，所以这份折磨也是自己活该。但他有时候又会突然停个好几天，一点动静都没有，Noel忍不住拿起手机看了一遍又一遍，甚至开始怀疑他是不是出什么意外了。直到三天后一条信息蹦了出来：“梦到你了，LGx。”  
也许是看到已发送的信息迅速显示成为已读，Noel在下一秒就收到了他的电话——跟Liam打电话有可能是持续半个小时的骂战，也有可能只有三秒钟。  
“嘿，Noel。希望没有打扰到你。”  
噢不，跟你以前半夜三点把我电话打爆，就为了跟我说今晚的电影真垃圾相比，你显然已经懂得了什么叫做正常人的作息，什么叫做礼节——Noel在心里暗暗道，他清了清嗓子，“什么事？”  
“唔，我刚刚梦到你了——”  
“好吧，梦到什么了？”  
“——不记得了。”  
Noel感觉有些无力，“那你他妈打电话是要干什么？”  
他觉得Liam应该耸了耸肩，“我也不知道，就是告诉你呗。”  
“行，现在我知道了，就这样。”  
“等等等——”Liam叫了出来。Noel叹了口气。  
“怎么？”  
“——我想你了，我们什么时候出来喝一杯？”Liam对着Noel说这种话从来都是毫不犹豫，坦率直白的，就像这个混蛋根本不懂得什么叫做不好意思。  
“唔，”Noel可不是如此坦率的人，他的手指不自觉地抠起了扶手，“我也不知道，我是说，我得工作，是吧？”  
“对，那你什么时候有空？”Liam显然熟悉Noel的话术，只要Noel不在一开始就严词拒绝，那么只需要多缠他一会儿就能让他答应下来。甚至他们俩关系亲密的时候，就算Noel严词拒绝，Liam也总能有办法让Noel改变主意，而这正是其他所有人都办不到的。  
“我也不知道——下周五？或许。”  
“今天才他妈的周三！”Liam惊讶地吸了口气，“太久了！你他妈根本没那么多工作要做！”  
“我他妈当然有！”Noel抬高了嗓门，“总之下周五，你爱来不来。”  
“行行行，大——忙——人——”快五十岁的Liam的声音已经不再同往常那样清脆，常年烟酒的副作用让他的声音粗犷低沉了许多，但他故意把每一个音节拉长，再从牙缝里吐出来的说话方式倒是一如既往地欠揍。Noel不由得翻了个白眼。  
“那就这样。”  
“爱你。”  
Liam挂断电话，心情显然棒极了，莫名其妙地，他不想告诉Noel自己小憩的时候都梦到了什么，就像是担心说出来就会成真一样。他梦到这一切都不是真的，妈给Noel打了电话，但他没有出现，甚至连名人堂颁奖那天也无影无踪。睁开眼睛那一刻Liam感觉自己的心都要慌张地跳出来了，他被吓得浑身是汗，不等他抽一张纸巾擦擦汗珠，他就跳起来找到手机，翻开通讯录——他松了口气，Massive Cunt，也就是Noel，还静静地呆在屏幕里，但那个梦太过真实了，他握着手机发了好久的呆，最后点开信息，上一条还是三天前，Noel叫他滚蛋，他回复了一个peace的emoji。  
“这一切是真的，对吧？”他下意识地写下了这句话，但又犹豫地把它删掉。  
“我爱你。”他又写下这句话，但又飞快地删掉了。  
“梦到你了，LGx”他握着手机，想了想，点击了发送。


	8. Chapter 8

“嘿。”  
“我到了，出来吧。”  
“好。”  
Debbie看着Liam从沙发上蹦起来，抓起帽子和墨镜，慢悠悠地踱步到她身边，俯下身来在她脸颊边印下一个吻。  
他闻起来要比平时更加清爽，Debbie暗暗想着。  
“我出门了，亲爱的。”  
“别喝太多，别惹事，也别——”  
Liam摆了摆手，打断了她，“我又不是个小孩子，Debs，我他妈都五十多了。”  
“准确来说，你今年才五十。”  
“差不多，我的意思是，你总得相信我能照看好自己吧。”  
“你今天要是跟别的任何人一起出门我都不会这么担心，你知道的。”  
Liam在她的肩上拍了两把，显然没有注意听她在说些什么，他正专心地打理他的帽子。  
“总之，晚上再见。”  
望着Liam在门廊处弯下腰换鞋子的背影，Debbie叹了口气。她也站了起来，走到了窗边，虽然隔着花园，主街上的视野有些受限，但她还是能看到一辆黑色的车静静地停靠在路边，那就是Liam待会儿要坐上的车。“但愿一切都顺利。”Debbie忧虑地默默道。

Noel又换了一首歌，这次切到了The Smiths，他决定暂且就让这个愚蠢的车载音响高攀一下自己最喜欢的乐队。  
他本来是不会用这玩意儿的，但Anais一直对这种东西很感兴趣，他考完驾照之后，她非要教给他怎么远程操纵车载音响。说实在的，作为一届摇滚明星，他抵制现代流媒体的举动态度也并不算坚决——就在看到Liam拉开车门那一瞬间的表情以后，他就明白了这一点。  
Liam的笑容僵住了，他夸张地张大嘴，“这他妈是个啥？”  
Noel耸了耸肩，“the Smiths。”  
“去你妈的Smith，我说这个——快他妈关掉。”Liam砰的一声关上车门，坐在了副驾驶座上，一边低着头系好安全带，一边骂骂咧咧地警告他。  
这反倒让Noel更不想关掉音乐，于是他悠然自得地发动着车辆，随口跟他说：“我开车呢，你自己关。”  
Liam显然没有意识到Noel在耍他，于是Noel在余光里看到了一只茫然的手，又短又粗的手指疑惑地戳了戳那个看起来像屏幕的玩意儿。  
Noel憋着笑，镇定地说：“那是GPS屏幕。”  
于是那只手的主人便开始小声地嘟囔了起来，这次变成了两只手，咣咣当当地敲了敲所有看起来很可疑的地方。  
Morrissey懒洋洋的声音伴随着精妙的旋律，仍然响个不停。  
“操，”那双手愤怒地收了回去，“你他妈在玩儿我呢。”  
Noel注意着路况，打着方向盘，没有理会他。他亲自开车的场合实在是稀少，若不是考虑到最近媒体都警惕着他们俩兄弟的风吹草动，他也不会选择自己开车去一个位置偏远的熟人的酒吧，更不要提还要捎带上这个——他装作查看路况，飞快地扭过头看了他一眼，他沉着一张脸，似乎还在琢磨怎么关掉音响。  
于是Noel不动声色地腾出一只手，关掉了音乐。  
“你对这种玩意儿还挺熟练的？”Liam安心下来，仰靠在了座椅上，侧着头打量着他。今天的Noel和往常一样，戴着墨镜，穿着夹克衫和牛仔裤，看起来丝毫不像任何五十五岁的男人应有的样子。他脸上的皱纹似乎只让他显得更加硬朗，逐渐灰白的头发也依旧浓密，那双Liam记忆中十分有力的双手也很可靠地握着方向盘。这让Liam感到有些宽慰。  
“总得搞清楚基本工具。”Noel并没有扭过头，他的表情也难以捉摸。  
“但你怎么会想到去考驾照的？”  
“很显然，不像某位摇滚明星，我的空余时间还挺多的。”  
“你他妈上周才说你有好多工作。”  
“你得明白，”Noel打着方向盘，拐了一个弯，“我工作量的多少完全取决于我愿不愿意拿出时间来跟人打交道。”  
“狗屁。”  
车内安静了下来，只有Liam时不时吸吸鼻涕的声音，在这狭小的空间里听起来有些突兀，这让Noel瞟了他一眼。  
“你感冒了？”  
“唔。”  
“吃药了吗？”  
“今天没吃，要吃的话我现在就已经在呼呼大睡了。”  
Noel自己也没有察觉到，但他皱了皱眉。  
“你本可以告诉我的，我们可以改天再去喝酒。”  
“我又不是个像你那样病歪歪的人，只是轻感冒而已，你别他妈瞧不起我。”  
Liam还是一如既往地能够从一句最普通的话里找到让他愤怒的字眼，以往Noel会无视他，或者是跟他吵起来，但这次，他显然没打算放过这个教训他的机会。  
车子慢慢地停在了路边，Noel没有拔下钥匙，双手仍然放在方向盘上，但却扭过头看向了自己的弟弟。  
“听我说，”Noel能透过墨镜看到Liam有些疑惑和警惕的神情，“我们都他妈的五十多了，对吧，我会选择再忍受你来糟蹋我的生活，不仅仅是因为妈，也是因为我相信你的年纪会让你行为检点一些——”  
“我他妈怎么了？？”Liam叫了出来，他不可思议地瞪着眼睛，几乎要跳起来。  
Noel冲他摆了摆手，“你听我说，到现在为止你的确还没有毫无理由地开始辱骂我的家人，或者是举起锤子把我砸个头破血流什么的，但——”他顿了顿，似乎思考了一下用词。  
“但你却突然开始教训起我来，说实话，你这是什么毛病？”Liam愤愤不平地插话道。  
“不，但我刚刚那些话——不管你觉得我是在讽刺你或者什么的——我实际上只是关切地问一句而已。”他迅速地说完最后一句话，Liam盯着他，不由得张开了嘴。哪句话？他努力地想着——改天再去喝酒，他想起来了这一句。  
“可我不想改天再去喝酒。”Liam摊开了手。  
“这不是重点，我的意思是，你感冒了需要吃药，不必为了去酒吧而停药，你懂吗？很正常的问候，是不是？而你却总是能莫名其妙地把它当作某些挑衅，然后大发雷霆。你在乐队的时候就是这样，老天爷，我最他妈受不了你无缘无故冲身边人发火的样子。”  
Liam张了张嘴，但似乎苦于找不到合适的形容词而沉默了一会。  
“这么说吧，”Noel开始重新发动起车辆，“这个问题要是没法解决，我们根本就不可能和睦相处。”  
车辆慢慢地起步了，有好一会儿，Liam都默不作声。这不禁让Noel瞟了他好几眼。  
“我也想过这个问题，”他突然地开口了，双眼却有些茫然地直视着前方，似乎像是在自言自语，“可能是老了，我也想过这个问题，Debbie也陪我去看过心理医生——虽然他们屁用都没有，你知道吧。但有些话还是挺有启发性的，我知道我看起来不像个多愁善感的人，可我他妈的就是，呃，不能说多愁善感——”  
“胡思乱想。”Noel接了一句。  
“差不多。你知道，我感觉我的神经就他妈像是你吉他上最细的那根弦。生活太他妈的虚幻了，老实说，过了十多年我都觉得像是一瞬间，你懂吧。我也知道我爱找人打架，可那他妈的就是摇滚啊。”  
Noel动了动嘴，但还是决定不再就“摇滚到底是音乐还是生活方式”这个老掉牙的问题跟他吵起来，于是他继续保持着沉默。  
“到后来你就不知道了，你走了以后Beady Eye也做得不怎么样，那段时间真他妈操了，你知道吧，所有人都他妈的拿着摄像机往我脸上蹭，指望着挖点料回去再把我痛骂一顿。你根本就不能相信任何人，所有人都他妈是带着恶意来整你的。”Liam的声音越来越低，Noel皱了皱眉，他倒是从来没有想过这一点，Liam和他从小都是缺乏安全感的人，之前有绿洲的辉煌，无数的粉丝和金钱来保护他们，最不济他还能躲在自己的哥哥身后。而Beady Eye也解散之后，Liam也许什么都不剩了。  
“你他妈也整过我不少次。”Liam闷闷地加上了这句话，与其说是愤怒，听起来倒像是抱怨。  
Noel下意识地看了他一眼，他说完那句话以后就抱着手不再开口，似乎察觉到Noel的视线，他也扭过头来看着他，那双蓝眼睛中的情绪很复杂。  
“好吧，”Noel耸了耸肩，“如果你在意我曾经说过的狗屁话，我可以跟你说声对不起。”  
“你他妈早该说了。”Liam没什么好气地嘟囔了一句。  
“但那只是狗屁话——可能有一部分是真心话，你也说过不少，不是吗。”  
“那你下次真应该好好分类预警一下你说的那些狗屁话。”  
“怎么，”Noel笑了起来，“可别告诉我你跑到床上把自己埋在被子里偷偷哭过。”  
“操你的。”  
Noel转过头来看着他，Liam也迅速地瞥了他一眼。  
“操，你他妈还真哭过啊。”Noel将视线重新转回前方，大笑了起来。  
“你他妈以为自己是谁？”Liam把视线转向窗外，没什么好气地说道。  
Noel微笑着又拐了个弯，“我他妈是你这坨狗屎的倒霉哥哥。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“行吧，想不到rkid就他妈像个小女孩儿，我是说，我的确挺想要个妹妹，但你真的不用这么委屈自己。”  
“看看现在是谁在讲屁话？你他妈还觉得自己有立场来教训我呢？”  
“那不一样，”Noel探头望了望路况，“你现在跟我打一架没问题，但你不能老想着跟我打架，也许是因为酒精，你知道吧，你浑身都是刺。”  
“我他妈就这个样子，”Liam稍稍提高了嗓门，“你要是想跟我和好也非得接受这个事实。”  
Noel叹了口气，缓缓地降下车速，看来已经到达目的地了。他有条不紊地在路边停好车，但却没急着解开安全带，而是继续坐在那里，手指不停地敲打着方向盘。  
Liam看着他，也一动不动。  
“那你也得接受这个事实——”Noel摘下墨镜，两双蓝色的眼睛相遇了，“我们还能坐在一起说话，是因为这个过程还不错，否则我们完全没有必要硬挤在一起。你想跟我喝酒是因为我是你哥，我跟你喝酒是因为你吵得不行——”  
Liam抬了抬眉毛。  
“别他妈那样看着我，你知道我根本不在乎什么兄弟，你见过我跟Paul出去喝酒吗？”  
“对你这个冷血混蛋来说的确是这样，”Liam低下头开始解开安全带，“你跟我喝酒只是因为我是Liam Gallagher，而你他妈的要爱死我了。”  
“狗屁。”Noel翻了个白眼，也开始解安全带。  
从车内到酒吧的那段短短的路程充分向Noel展现了Liam是一个多么没有生活常识的蠢蛋。这个还在吸鼻涕的人不仅没喝药而跑出来喝酒，而且只穿了一件薄薄的大衣。Noel用余光看着他耸着脖子，把手揣在兜里的样子——这个蠢蛋可能还觉得自己有型得很。  
好在酒吧里的氛围很快就让Liam兴奋了起来，Noel和吧台后的朋友打了声招呼，他们显然不会不认识Liam，但也只是友好地冲他们点了点头，然后继续忙活自己的事情。  
直到夜深，他们俩晕晕乎乎地从酒吧里搀扶着走到大门处，Noel都觉得时间过得有些太快了，而且他完全不记得过去的几个小时里都做了些什么，他和Liam什么都聊，上天入地地扯了个遍，有时候为了毫无意义的事情争个面红耳赤，有时候又只一言不发地灌着酒，有时候跟路过的熟人打个招呼。这一切要是放在九十年代，他和Liam根本不可能清醒着、拖着完好无损的身体独自走出酒吧，但显然，由于年纪的确有些大了，就算是Liam也再没精力打架，这倒是一个挺宽慰的发现。  
推开门，一阵寒风袭来，夜晚的凉气似乎更甚，Liam几乎是下意识地往后踉跄了一步，含糊不清地咒骂了一声。  
“咱俩都喝酒了，怎么开车回去？”Liam的酒气显然已经被风吹散了一半，但还是有些醉醺醺地躲在Noel身后问道。  
“我给你叫辆出租车——”  
于是他们一前一后地往路边走去，阴冷潮湿的空气也迅速地让Noel清醒了过来，他感觉酒精在身体里燃烧着，但皮肤只能感受到越来越凉的一阵阵夜风。他在路边站定，暂时还没有看到车辆的踪迹，整条街道都有些空旷。  
就在这时，他感受到肩膀处突然的重量，Liam把头靠在了他的肩膀上，这显然是无意识的动作，因为他半眯着眼，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着一些“老天爷”，“操他妈的”之类的话。  
Noel低下头掏出手机，他打算直接叫助理来接他们，否则Liam这个样子很有可能会晕倒在路边，他得有多重？老天爷，Noel可搬不动他。  
由于他的动作，Liam又蹭近了一些，这下他的脑袋都抵到Noel的脖子了，而Noel正想把他推开，却突然发觉他的体温似乎有些不正常。  
的确不太正常，他费劲儿地把Liam推开，伸出手摸了摸他的额头，的确是烫的。Noel低声咒骂了一句，早知道会有这么多麻烦事，他绝对不会选择在今天出门。  
他用一只手撑住Liam，另一只手拿着手机给助理打电话，他说自己马上就过来，Noel不由得暗骂道你最好是立刻出现。而他不耐烦地催促助理赶紧来接他的同时，Liam突然一把推开了他，自己蹲坐在了路边，呆愣地看着前方，一言不发。  
等到Noel挂断了电话，Liam才抬起眼皮来看了他一眼，神色有些不善。  
“准备走人了？”  
“什么？”Noel把手机塞回口袋，看着他。  
“滚蛋吧，操你的。”Liam一只手撑住地面摇摇晃晃地站了起来，路灯下的他由于醉酒而双眼通红，过高的体温和酒精让他的皮肤也红了起来，他那双眼睛带着恨意怒视着Noel，似乎下一秒就要冲上来把他扑倒在地。  
“你他妈简直无可救药。”Noel叹了口气，转过头去不再看他。  
“你他妈才无可救药！”Liam摇摇晃晃地朝前走了两步，伸出手来指着他，“你他妈的就是全宇宙最傻逼的混蛋，赶紧拍拍屁股滚蛋吧，滚回你时髦的房子里睡大觉——”  
Noel强压着怒火，尽量保持冷静，他知道如果现在跟Liam打起来，之前的一切努力都会白费了，但——操他的，他现在真恨不得冲他脸上狠狠地来一拳。  
“我他妈真不应该奢望什么。”Liam见他没有打架的意图，便颓丧地又坐了下来，语气也不再咄咄逼人。由于感受到冷气，他把手揣在了衣服里，把脑袋架在膝盖上。  
“你都在说些什么？”Noel皱着眉头看着他。  
“一切都他妈跟以前一模一样，不是吗？”由于醉酒，Liam的声音像是被困在喉咙深处，浸满了浓烈的伤感，他抬起头来看着Noel，“你——你又要头也不回地走人，我他妈又像个傻逼一样坐在这儿，还他妈以为你会回来，操他妈的。”  
Noel可以肯定Liam喝太多了，他的神智已经有些不清醒，因为Noel很确定自己看到了他眼睛里似乎闪着光。老天爷，他别是哭了吧？Noel不由得张开了嘴，目瞪口呆地看着Liam的怒火瞬间消失殆尽，转而怨愤地数落着Noel，含糊地说个不停。  
“你等等，”Noel挥了挥手，“谁他妈又要丢你一个人了？再说了，我就算是先走，你他妈都五十岁的人了还不知道怎么自己一个人回家？”  
“跟那没关系！”Liam突然吼道，他弹了起来，冲过去一把揪住Noel的衣领，但他连站都站不稳，所以与其说是给Noel造成了威胁，不如说是带来了麻烦，因为现在Noel不得不赶紧叉开腿站稳，伸出手来把他扶住。  
“老天爷。”Liam身上的酒气逼人，Noel皱了皱鼻子，侧过头尽量与他保持距离。  
但Liam没有进一步的动作了，他就这样靠在Noel身上，迷迷糊糊的就像是要睡过去。他的额头烫得厉害，手却凉得像块冰，这样被他靠住实在是有点不舒服，但除此之外也别无他法。Noel努力地扶住他，内心不停咒骂着动作迟缓的助理。  
这样站下去可不行，街道上空旷开敞，夜风一阵阵地袭来，即使是Noel也觉得有些冷了。他犹豫了一下，扶住Liam让他重新坐回路边，自己也挨着他坐了下来。真他妈离谱，两个摇滚明星就像流浪汉一样喝个烂醉坐在路边，要是街道上有人的话，说不定还会过来给他们扔点硬币。  
但他还是环住Liam，扶稳他，让他靠在自己身上。他本没必要伸出手臂来护住他，但也许是血亲的本能，Liam显然十分难受，他紧皱着眉头，由于寒冷而缩成一团，整个人努力地往稍微暖和一些的Noel的方向挤过去，他这个样子Noel没法不管他。  
现在他紧闭着眼睛，也不再恶狠狠地咒骂，也不会注意到Noel的任何动作，这让Noel有机会好好看看他。他动作尽量轻柔地帮他理了理凌乱的头发，从他的紧皱的眉毛，到微微颤抖的睫毛，再到握成拳头的手，他说不清自己为什么要仔仔细细地把Liam从头到脚看一遍，他只是觉得自己想要这么做。早些年他也喜欢这样细细打量他，而Liam总是会在睡梦中毫不知情，倘若他那些时候突然睁开眼对上了Noel的眼神，那么他们分开以后的十几年里，Liam一定会笃信自己一直都是Noel深爱的人——他有这样的念头十分合理，但世界上不会有任何人能够看到年轻的Noel在深夜里以目光代替指尖的柔情，就连Liam也永远不会知晓。  
很快，一辆黑色的车便停在了他们面前，两个助理匆匆忙忙从车里跑出来，看到坐在路边的他们俩之后呆愣了一下。  
“过来帮忙。”Noel简单地说道，其中一个便跑过来跟他一起搀起醉醺醺的Liam，把他扶进了车里。  
“你去帮我把车子开回去。”Noel把钥匙递给另一个人，自己也鬼使神差地跟着Liam上了同一辆车。  
“先去Highgate。”他对助理说道，他得先把这个麻烦送回去，Debbie看起来是个很能干的女人，之后的麻烦事就交给她好了。  
显然，助理的职业道德让他深知自己的工作与媒体记者的区别。他默不作声地开着车，车厢里一片寂静，只有Liam时不时迷迷糊糊地嘟囔几句，他还靠在Noel身上，车内的暖气让他的体温再次升高，寒冷的不适感虽然降低了不少，但发着烧的Liam仍然焦躁地动来动去。  
Noel掏出手机，心不在焉地随便看了看，潦草地回复了Sara的短信之后，便把手机塞回去，扭过头看着窗外一盏盏的路灯。  
车辆静静地停在了Liam家外的路边，Noel推了推他。  
“醒醒，你到家了。”  
Liam费力地睁开一只眼睛瞥了Noel一眼，然后慢吞吞地直起身来，似乎是由于头疼，又在座位上躺了一会儿，这才打开车门。  
Noel犹豫了一下，决定也跟着他下车。果不其然，就在他来到Liam跟前那一刻，Liam就差点被自己的脚给绊倒，Noel赶紧伸出手扶住他。  
真他妈沉的要死，Noel愤愤地想着，拖着他来到了他家门前，还没等他按门铃，门就打开了，Debbie忧虑的脸出现在了门后。  
“老天爷。”她下意识地叫了出来，赶紧伸出手来扶住Liam，Liam则像个八爪鱼一样抱住了她，他的确重得可以，看Debbie那满脸吃力的神情就知道了。  
“抱歉，我不知道他感冒了。”Noel有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，解释道。  
“至少他完好无损地回来了，不是吗？”Debbie抱着Liam，侧过头来看着Noel。  
“那我先走了，晚安。”Noel想不出来还能说什么，于是干巴巴地留下这句话，冲Debbie点了点头就转身离开了。

说不清是什么情绪在捣鬼，也许只是酒精，总之，回到家的Noel觉得自己没办法上楼去卧室，他在客厅里有些烦躁地转了几圈，最终还是回到自己的办公室，在那间套房里的小床上裹紧了被子。  
这里很安静，但Noel并没有立刻沉入梦乡，他觉得自己在为某些事烦心，但也无法说出到底是什么事情，就这样，他在床上翻来覆去折腾了半个多小时——不去卧室是正确的决定，他想着，否则Sara一定会被他打扰到无法安眠。  
突然，摆在枕边的手机亮了起来，蓝色的荧光照亮了房间的一角。  
Noel下意识地抓起手机，他只看到几条信息蹦了出来，他甚至能够想象到对面的人此时必定是窝在某个暖和的地方，头痛欲裂，却执着地抱着手机不肯撒手。  
“告诉我”  
“跟我说”  
“说我是特殊的”  
“特殊的”  
“？”  
Noel昏昏沉沉地看着它们，感觉到有些睡意，他本想回复他你是个狗屁，就像往常一样，但也许是酒精作祟，他的意识似乎漂浮在空中，于是他费力地睁着困倦的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地回复了一条，然后扔开手机，翻个身就睡了过去。  
“my wonderwall”  
对面的Liam笑地咧开了嘴，半个小时前喝下的药物早让他困倦不堪，但能等到这一句也还不错。他满足地回复了一条“xxx”，头一歪就睡了过去。


	9. Chapter 9

Noel几乎要跪地感谢Liam选择不公布那张截图，第二天早上醒来时，他几乎不敢相信自己迷迷糊糊地回复了他这样一句话，wonderwall？这他妈算什么？全世界都被告知wonderwall是写给他女朋友的，只有Liam坚信自己才是真正应该站在画框里的人，不过他也并没有错，这首歌里有那么几分情感的确是来自和自己同住一间房的漂亮兄弟。可话说回来，这条短信简直是Noel近十多年来最不堪的发言了，他甚至考虑过联系通信公司看看能不能撤销。  
但直到名人堂活动那一天，他都没有看到从Liam那里传来任何关于这条愚蠢的短信的动静，这倒让他松了口气。  
总之，那天Liam去的要晚一些，活动开始前是惯例的社交场合，他做不来这些事情，因此和Debbie坐着车迟迟到达了现场。刚一打开车门，他就听到了四面八方传来的呼喊和摄像机按下快门的声音。他今天心情不错，于是冲他们挥挥手，挽着Debbie快步走了进去。  
主办方把Liam和Noel的座位放在了一起，因此坐在位子上与其他人谈笑风生的Noel很容易就注意到了向自己走过来的Liam和Debbie。第一次同时出现在公共场所，Noel下意识地移开了视线，他仍然有些不太习惯和Liam在别人的注视下打交道。  
但Liam可不管这么多，他先是和周围的人打了圈招呼，视线转移到Sara身上的时候，场面明显有些尴尬，但他也只是简单地点点头，Sara的面部表情有些僵硬，也只勉强冲他点点头。  
接着，他拉着Debbie坐在自己身边，然后拍了拍Noel的肩膀，在他身边坐了下来，  
兄弟俩都没有说话，Liam凑在Debbie耳边说着话逗她开心，而Sara把Noel的注意力引到了一旁的Sonny身上。周围的人不断地向他们投来好奇的目光，场内窃窃私语的主题也大都是围绕着Gallagher俩兄弟。没有人知道今晚会发生什么，也许会打起来，也许不会，事情牵扯到Gallagher俩兄弟，一定会发生很奇异的变数。  
来到现场的只有Bonehead，Guigsy，Gem，Andy和Alan White，前几天排练的时候Liam是最早到的人，因此Bonehead一走进去就看到他百无聊赖地坐在音响上跟他的儿子说话。这是个无比美妙的时刻，Bonehead和心情很棒的Liam看着曾经熟悉的面孔一个个地出现在门后面，他们破例在排练之前喝了点酒，因此气氛也开始活跃起来。到最后，Noel静悄悄地出现在门口，让整个房间都安静了下来。所有人都看着他，也许这个场面过于超现实，一时间没有人知道该怎么作出反应。  
第一个回过神来的是Liam，他冲Bonehead使了个眼色，然后漫步上前抱住了他，就好像绿洲还存在的时候那样，无数次争执到最后都会以一个拥抱结束。Bonehead也走了上来，接着是欢呼着冲过来的其他人，他们都不再像当初那样年轻，但仍旧孩子气地抱作一团，Noel笑骂着抱住他们，几乎要被推倒在地上。  
脑海里闪着这些画面，Noel发现自己已经和其他人站在了舞台的一边，迫不及待的Liam已经准备冲上去抢麦克风了，果然，他还是第一个迈着他那标准步伐走上舞台的人。他挥着手，享受着大家的欢呼，接着是Bonehead，Andy，Gem，Guigsy和Alan，Noel选择走在最后，他们在领奖台边站定，Liam率先冲着麦克风俯下身来，他那副迫不及待的，激动的样子，看起来早就已经想好要说什么了。  
“晚上好，女士们先生们，”他顿了顿，“我们是oasis！”  
潮水般的欢呼和掌声瞬间袭来，Liam转过头来看着身后的其他人，他看起来兴奋到了极点。  
这让Noel的眼眶居然有些湿润，上一次作为绿洲的一员接受所有人的欢呼已经是十一年前了，显然，其他人也与他有同样的感触，大家微笑着看着Liam，示意他继续说下去。而Liam则冲Noel眨了眨眼。  
“我把官方的玩意儿都留给ourkid待会儿来说，行吧？”他挥了挥手，指了指Noel，台下传来一阵笑声，“按理说，要是没有咱妈，伟大的Margret Gallagher，就在那儿呢，这一切根本就不会发生。所以说我得首先感谢她。”  
“我不多说了，我得钻到后面去好好哭一场，我说真的。什么样的哥哥能憋个十一年不跟他兄弟见面？但你们现在都知道结局是什么了，爱就在空气中流动呢。我爱Rock N Roll，爱所有爱我们的人，最重要的是，我他妈永远都爱oasis！”  
掌声雷动，Liam直起腰来，满意地看着台下充满期待和笑意的脸，往后退了两步。只有站在这几个人中间，他才觉得自己生命中的一项心结被彻底解开。看着从容不迫地走上前去发言的Noel，Liam突然很庆幸Noel愿意出现在这里，绿洲的解散虽然早有征兆，但对每个人来讲都有些突然，他也深知乐队不会重组，但至少他们值得一场像模像样的告别演出，为数十年的混乱和快乐画上一个句号，不是吗？  
这就是Liam再次站在麦克风前面却感到有些紧张的原因，第一首歌理所当然是Rock N Roll Star，虽然这是Liam个人演出时的惯例，但其他成员显然顺遂了他的意愿，没有什么比这首歌更能让Liam感到自己属于绿洲了，而这也是他选择这首歌作为自己演出时的必备曲目的原因，他心中某个地方仍然坚信着绿洲带给他的力量。如今他不会再摇起白色的星型鼓铃，但即使这样，有些东西也永远不会改变。  
这场小型演出非常成功，不同于往届惯例，显然主办方也想做足话题，足足给了他们四首歌的时间。在Wonderwall之后，Liam同往常一样一屁股坐在了鼓手前方，擦着汗喝了几口水，Don’t look back in anger的前奏响了起来，原唱一直都是Noel一个人，以往唱这首歌的时候，Liam要么就跑到台下和大家握手，要么就跑到后台喝点儿酒，然后坐在一边发呆。而这次似乎有些不同。就在Noel唱到“take that look from off your face”的时候，他突然回过头来看了一眼Liam，这似乎是一个暗示，因为Liam也很快站了起来，走到了麦克风前方。  
这就是会登上头版头条好几天的一幅画面了。Liam首次加入了Don’t look back in anger，和Noel一起唱起了关于来路不明的Sally的故事。这一幕足够震撼，你只需要看看台下有多少人张大了嘴巴就能知道这一点了。  
接着，乐队以Live Forever结束了这场演出，Noel依稀记得Liam老是嚷嚷这是他最喜欢的歌，而这首歌献给的人——他们的母亲——就坐在台下笑盈盈地看着他们。如此不真实的场景，他又一次以绿洲的吉他手的身份站在了舞台上，又一次侧过头就能看到那个执拗地拒绝改变的主唱，他不太能听清他的歌声，但如同肌肉记忆一般地弹奏着自己谱写的乐曲，这让他能够开会儿小差，让思维随意流动到任何属于曾经的绿洲的场景里去。  
在最后一个音符落下的时候，Noel凑近了麦克风——同往常一样，似乎一切都没有变过，他知道当初如果没有分开，也许会有更多这样快乐的时刻，但既然一切都已经发生了，作为乐队的一员，他认为没有什么比一个迟来了十一年的完美的句号更正确的了，他早就想好了要说什么，就像年轻时那样，对着台下的人山人海潦草地说上一句，然后匆匆抓起一瓶啤酒开始派对，但这一次是不同的，他坚信这一点，因为不知道为什么，他必须要用力克制住自己稍显颤抖的声音，也许是激动，也许是伤感，这种情绪来得太过突然，太过猛烈，Noel立刻放弃了寻找它的来源。也许这一次，他打算跟随着潮水般袭来的感情，而非修建堤坝将它们统统挡住，在冷静分析之后才做出决定。他也的确这么做了，尽管欢呼声震耳欲聋，他还是听到了自己通过麦克风传出来的声音。  
“谢谢你们，我们曾经是oasis，晚安。”


End file.
